TiBette Make My World
by DirtyDeals
Summary: This is a story I posted on before season 5 aired. Posting here too for back up.


"Let's talk about sex, baby

Let's talk about you and me

Let's talk about all the good things

And the bad things that may be

Let's talk about sex

Let's talk about sex

Let's talk about sex

Let's talk about sex"

The famous song by Salt-N-Pepper vibrates across the airwaves then fades

"SO listener if you have any questions about today's topic give us a call Dr. Joyce is here to answer all... This Is Alice Pieszecki and you are on the air...*Nina* what's your question for Dr. Joyce?" the perky radio voice announces glancing close at the call ID information and rolling her eyes.

A soft embarrassed laugh comes across the phone lines before starting, "Well Ah I'm a lesbian... in the past - I enjoyed being a certain way sexually but how do I explore being more ?"

Dr. Joyce leans into the hanging mike, "Ok Nina let me make sure I understand your question.. In your past lesbian relationships were you the dominate or more the submissive sexually?"

"Submissive but not rally like that" the answer cut across quickly

"And now you wish to explore a more dominate role?" the doctor questions

"Yes" the voice relays.

"Nina that's natural human nature, and the lesbian community is very accepting of dual roles or fluid roles sexually. You only need to find a partner who can appreciate both aspects of your sexual needs."

"I understand that part... but how does one go about being the dominate?" the exasperated voice questions

"That's the easy part Nina.... stop pretending to be something your not... give your sexual needs full range and tell your partner what you want.. How you want it... then do it if they are willing."

"Thank you *Nina* for the call....but that's all the time we have for today...." Alice continues closing out her segment.

From the wheel of a blue Mini, Alice dial her cell phone, "Tina Hi ... It's Alice"

"Oh Gosh Alice... What's up" Tina answers back as she grabs a coffee from the Lot vendor.

"Nothing much just wondering if I could interest you in going out tonight?" Alice makes a sharp right handed turn and lays on her horn at a car that cuts her off.

"Tonight?" The executive asks, thinking it over. It's not like Alice asks her to do things that often... especially since breaking up with Bette. "Yeah sure - I could use some fun."

The long lean woman walks up with arms out "Alice what are we doing here?" Shane's dry tone questions her often times flighty friend. Looking skeptical at the LA convention center and back at the blonde.

"I need your help - Helping Tina....I'm afraid she's turning to the dark side." Alice states with all seriousness.

"What?" Shane starts

"Shhh There she is - just follow my lead." Alice quickly explains under her breath as she walks over to met Tina.

Shane mutters under her breath, "What am I getting myself into." but follows Alice to greet Tina.

"Shane- Alice... God its been forever." Tina states as the women exchange hugs. "So what do you have planned for us tonight Alice?" Tina raises her eyebrows... the LA Convention Center on a Friday night not like she was that big of a Xena fan.

The three woman begin walking toward the entrance of the center ."Well I couldn't help noticing today that you called in on the radio show." Alice put up her hand in a defensive motion, "I know I know...... you thought it was totally anonyms? In today's world we have to caller ID in case of wacko's"

Tina felt the hot flush rise up her cheeks.

"Hey it ok.. We love you and I-we" Alice indicates Shane "want to help you out...make sure you begin this journey totally informed. I just want you safe." Alice nobs her head.

Tina lets the confusion show upon her face. As they enter the building, "Alice what are you talking about?"

"Your want of exploring becoming a dominatrix? I want to make sure you learn safely.. You remember my friend Tiffany- Shane ... and the riding crop accident..." Alice explains hurriedly

"Oh Yeah" Shane eyebrows rise at her friends but leaning Alice the support she requested.

"ALICE - Domina - What ever in the world made you think that?" Tina questioned with exasperation

"Don't you know who DR. Joyce is?" Alice grabbed Tina's arm, "Tina, she is the highest paid Dominatrix in Vegas?

**********************************************************************

Shock registers on Tina's face, "I thought 'Dr. Joyce' was Dr. Joyce Brothers" Tina explains

Alice puts her head into her hands then looks up at her friend, "So you and Katie are not play with leather and lace scenarios?"

NO....no" the executive rolls her eyes, "Katie and I aren't dating anymore."

"Oh Tina, sorry. What happened?" Shane asks in honest concern.

Tina sighs heavily and shrugs her shoulders, " I don't know... Katie seemed to think.... there was something between me and Bette... It's crazy right? Yeah Bette and I share Angelica's life and we have become good friends but....." Tina looks at her two friends who seem to think differently.

"What? *You* think there's something between us?"

Shane rubs her nose and looks down at her converse sneakers before answering, "I don't know..It just seems..." the dark haired woman glances over at Alice, a plead for help in her eyes.

"Yeah Tina, its kind of hard being around you two lately - its just a vibe you guys are.... more then friends" Alice raises her eyebrows and her shoulders then let them drop back into place.

Tina runs her hands through her hair, slightly miffed at her friends, "Bette's with Hodie.... for God sake's you two helped her steal the sign."

Alice and Shane look at each other quickly and roll their eyes in unison.

"So no dominatrix plans in the future? This is suppose to be a very interesting show....and Dr. Joyce comp'ed me some great seats?" Alice waves the ticket under her friends noses.

"I've got nothing better to do - Now" Shane offers as she grabs one of the tickets from her friend

The two amigos wait for the third to decide on the evening plans...Tina shrugs her shoulders and grabs a ticket..she did want to learn how to be more aggressive - A Dominatrix? Hummm Can you get more aggressive then that???

The dark room was warm - the heat was either from man or machine. The three woman stayed close together, moving as one through the various "station" of sexual acts. Bondage, humiliation, whipping, gagging, multiple partners.... You name it and it was being played out before an audience - Tina attempted to quite her middle class upbringing by acknowledging, the acts were not really happening even though to the casual eye - it was really hard to tell. The main stage at the very back of the room-- Dr. Joyce was making her entrance. All 6 foot, black leather clad female, with a long whip trailing behind her as she strutted across the platform.

Tina took in the Dominatrix confidence ....every eye in the room was upon her..watching waiting.

CRACK- the sound of the whip even made Shane flinch and blink her eyes.

"I don't know ... I can't find pleasure in physical pain" the lean woman catches the eye of a sexy half clothed red head. "Life is hard enough" Shane gives a nob to her friends as she moves toward the red head and the call of the wild.

"I know - I have enjoyed a spanking ever now and again" Alice admits "I've even been tied up a time or two or four"

Tina laughs at Alice as she stared transfixed on the drama playing out on the stage. Dr. Joyce circled a young woman who's hands were bound above her head. Like a predator - the dominatrix taunted and teased her prey, using the whip in ways......in ways Tina had not even considered.

"Oh my God, that woman is incredible sexy." Alice's comment hung with amazement.

"What is *it* ... you think? She has us all transfixed?" Tina questions - pondering deeply the element the woman on the stage seemed to ware like a cloak - the element she felt she lacked.

"It's the leather and the whip.... I mean she was hot at the station today but - Lord I had NO clue." Alice rubs her neck a little flustered at her raising libido. "IT's a role - a persona ... she told me when she puts on the leather she feels like the most powerful- sexiest woman in the world - therefore......"

"She is" Tina and Alice completed the statement.

The show close's out with the bound woman screaming out with a convincing rendition of a orgasm. Tina and Alice look at each other ....roll there eyes.... then laugh.

The Planet - Ladies night. The music is thumping as the sea of woman dance and make merry. The hangout is obviously at capacity.

"Kit...KIT" Bette yells at the top of her voice getting the attention of her sister.

Kit nobs at Bette, making her way through the crowd toward her baby sis. "Sis" Kit wraps Bette in a hug. "IT's been forever - where have you disappeared too." Kit asks as she moves them both toward the V.I.P. section.

"Hodie is working in New York so I've been spending as much time there as possible." Bette explains as she takes a seat beside her sister on the couch. "Kit this place is packed! What's the event?" in awe.

"It's just a Friday night...This" Kit's hands motion around the room, "is part Papi and her friends...seems word of mouth is better then any newspaper ad. Tina has a lot to do with it too."

Kit motions toward the fore mentioned Blonde woman dancing among the crowd.

Bette's head turns fast enough for whiplash to catch a glimpse of Tina. "Oh Yeah How has Tina helped?" Bette asks.

"She has been great. Bringing all those movie people here.... seems The Planet is the place to play and be *seen*?" Kit rolls her eyes and waves off the silliness of the world.

Bette's eyes never left the jean clad dancing blonde as Kit explained, "So where is Kate?"

Kit shakes her head at her sister but Bette doesn't notice. To intent on Tina. "Oh You haven't heard - Tina and Kate broke it off weeks ago. Seems our girl is a free agent..... and lots of young movie star wantabe's have been keeping her busy ...on the dance floor." Kit clarified

for her sister.... Tina Kennard was popular with the ladies but as far as Kit knew the woman went home alone. Kit was pretty sure Tina's lack of a lover had everything to do with her little sister, a small smile turned Kit's lips at the thought.

The music turned as the DJ turned a new slower sound across the dance floor. Bette watched Tina. The blonde woman pointed at a beautiful chestnut haired woman standing on the edge of the dance floor. The woman seemed shocked Tina notice her... but Tina crooked her finger, playfully commanding the woman to her side. Bette felt her breath catch in her throat as the woman moved to Tina's side. Both began moving suggestively to the slow dance.

"You should go say Hi, she's been asking about you." Kit stated with a knowing smile, "Sorry but I've got to get back to work...maybe we can get together in the morning?" Kit gives Bette another hug before returning to duty.

Bette sat for a few minutes after her sister left. Everything within her wanted to fight the force drawing her toward the woman on the dance floor.....but why ?? Tina is a friend - she was an ex .... but God why did it feel so good to see her again.

Bette moved toward Tina through the crowded dance floor. Smiling huge when Tina caught sight of her. Then the blonde excusing herself from the pretty chestnut haired woman she was dancing with and moved to Bette's side.

"Bette" Tina exclaimed hugging her neck... squeezing tight both women held the embrace for several before stepping back. The music turned again as the DJ spun a oldie but goodie....

If you change your mind, I'm the first in line

Honey I'm still free

Take a chance on me

If you need me, let me know, gonna be around

If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down

If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown

Honey I'm still free

Take a chance on me

Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie

If you put me to the test, if you let me try

Take a chance on me

(That's all I ask of you honey)

Take a chance on me

The familiar disco mix by ABBA rocked the dance floor as the two friends made their way toward the exit.

**********************************************************************

The evening air caressed the heated skin of the strolling woman as they walked toward their parked cars. "You didn't have to leave because of me." Bette started.

"I didn't" in a very unlike Tina fashion she didn't supply more, but smiled at Bette then bumping her at the hip.

Bette waited a few seconds for Tina to say more, " Well thank you for letting Angelica come to New York - that was... it meant a lot to me." Bette stopped in front of her car and turned toward Tina with the last of her comment.

Tina smiled softly into Bette's eyes, "Bette she's your daughter... if your going to live Bi-coastally then *we* will make it work."

A shocked look crossed Bette's face, "Tina I'm not going to live in New York....my daughter lives here - my life is here."

Tina sighed heavily a slight anger to her voice, "Bette - what ever you decide... here.... New York... something in between.. I don't want..." Tina swallowed hard finding it difficult to speak, "Don't worry about Angelica or me. We'll always be in your life."

Bette stepped forward pulling Tina into her arms... God could you get any fvcking sweeter... That was her T - always saying the right thing.... in this woman's presence my world - just makes sense.

Tina hugged Bette back..revealing in the strong warmth of her embrace.... but she is not yours anymore. No matter how much you wish it differently.

AS old as time their lips touched in the familiar way but this time.... they let them linger...a soft press of closed mouths. Then open mouths..... it felt so right.

Tina slide her tongue across Bette's moist lip. She felt Bette's arms clinch her closer. When the dark former lover's tongue tentatively entered her mouth, Tina could not stop the moan from her throat. God its been too long. The energy around them changed within that combined heart beat. Tina stepped closer to Bette as the taller woman leaned against her car door. Like two teenagers, eager hands sought forgotten curves and contours. Melding their mouths to the other..seeking and finding - what the other had lost.

A honking horn on the street brought their surroundings crashing in their hazed state.

Tina jumped back a step placing her hand over her mouth, feeling the flush rise to her skin, "Oh God Bette - I'm sorry" breathing in a steading breath. "I shouldn't have..... that was so wrong of me."

Bette licked her lips and leaned her head back to look up at the night sky, "It wasn't your fault." With soft doe brown eyes Bette gazed down at the love of her life, "I think we share a equal burden in this..." a sad smile and a soft sigh escapes the Deans chest.

"Tina while in New York - through Hodie - I got to met a lot of influential art world people. Several movers and shakers" Bette rubbed her hand across her face... why was this happening to her - why now... " I have a interview at MOCA"

Tina swallowed hard and gave a sad smile as she nodded her head, "I knew Hodie would be good for you.... that's really wonderful news Bette.... What about the University?"

"MOCA would be a dream come true - I think Phyllis would understand." Bette answered, crossing her arms in front of her chest. How empty they feel without Tina.

"I know it's you dream Bette - and I am happy for you" Tina smiled brightly, "I think we found our line in the sand." Tina stared into Bette's eyes for a moment, "Good luck Bette and good bye."

"Good-Bye" Bette felt the knot in her throat, knowing Tina was truly lost to her....

The heavy metal door slide open admitting the small blue jean clad blonde. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness but once they did... the sight was erotic.... leather clad individuals in different states of underdress.

The line leading into the building moved forward until she was standing before a tall black masked man with a dog collar, "And you?" he questioned

"What?" the slight fear in her voice

"Dom or Sub sweety.." he paused a second then, "Another Submissive Slave"

"No wait" Tina felt a change as she stared the man in the eyes, "I am nobodies slave..."

"Ewww a newbie Dominate - Honey let me know when your ready to take on a new slave boy."

Tina reached out and grabbed the collar around the slaves throat, pulling his head below her's, "If you where my slave - my whip would beat out that impertinence."

I try to discover

A little something to make me sweeter

Oh baby refrain from breaking my heart

I'm so in love with you

I'll be forever blue

That you give me no reason

Why you're making me work so hard

That you give me no

That you give me no

That you give me no

That you give me no

Soul, I hear you calling...

The Blonde hair woman in Gucci sunglasses snapped off the car radio with a huff.

Egh what was it about music and suddenly everything you hear reminds you of..... don't think about her... just let it go... its not meant to be....

The chirp of her cell phone has her hitting the button on her ear piece, "Tina Kennard"

"T" the voice of the 'she' Tina was trying not to think about, "Angelica's daycare just called.... seems she has a fever...... I have a meeting I should attend .... I will cancel but I remembered your working a half day today?" Bette asked with hopefulness.

Tina's Volvo XC90 exited the highway, "I'm heading to the daycare now. Not a problem."

"I'm sorry Tina...I know it's my week....but she's sick and Hodie just....." Bette sighed heavily, "Boo needs us when she's sick."

"Bette say no more... I've got it." Tina smiled at Bette's thinking.... yes Angelica always wanted her Mama or Mummy when she didn't feel well.

"I will pick her up as soon as the meeting is over... and you can still have most of your afternoon off?"

"I'll see ya later then..." Tina clicked the ear bud off after they both said their good byes.

The high pitched wail of Angelica could be heard outside Tina's condo door as Bette knocked.

A very frazzled mother holding a ill tempered child in arm and a phone in the other hand answered.

"She's been like this since picking her up. The damn Pediatrician's office closes for lunch. I'm still on hold." with frustration and concern Tina answered all of Bette's questions before she even asked.

Bette raised her hands up - offering to either take their daughter or the phone. Tina tried to hand Angelica over but the suffering child refused to budge. Tina's eyebrows raised and gave an apologizing look to the other parent before handing the phone over.

But several minutes later it quickly became apparent that the doctor's office was not being as accommodating.

".....the hospital?" Bette angry clip replied to the voice on the other side of the call. Even with screaming child, Tina could tell Bette was at the end of her rope.

Tina held her hand out to Bette indicating the phone.

"One second." Bette gave Tina a questioning look before handing over the device.

"Hi, Erin? This is Tina ... I'm good but Angelica not so much...we would take her to the hospital but it could be several more hours before anyone sees her and she has been like this for almost two hours already. Oh anything would be fine.. Thank you so much." Tina's voice carried the genuine appreciation before ending the call.

"How do you do that? Appointment Nazi Nurse wouldn't give a inch to me." exasperated

"I slept with Erin years ago...anticipating just such a moment." Tina supplied with a sly grin.

Bette sputtered then laughed needing the humor to quite the stress. How does Tina do *THAT*

just knowing what she needs.

It was just after six as relieved parents exited the doctors office with sleeping child.

"Your going to be alright...I can take sometime off work too." Tina asked.

"No, Phyllis will understand strip throat but if it's a problem I'll call." Bette placed the slumped toddler in the child seat. Tina leaned in to kiss the child's forehead. The woman stared at each other weighting the next course of action but then stepped in for a quick hug.

Tina crossed over to her car then stopped to ask, "How did the interview go?"

Bette paused at her car door and smiled, "It was good... I should know sometime next week if MOCA wants me or not"

"Well it's their loss if the don't" Tina smiled sadly then entered her car and drove away.

The air of the room felt slightly chilly to her bare arms and waist. Or maybe it was the fear - a shiver raced the course of her spine.

"Do only as I say" the words were firm but the voice was reassuring.

Tina exhaled deeply, rubbing her hands over her bare shoulders. 'You wanted to do this - to see how the other half lives ... buck it up girl.. Because here goes nothing' the thought raced through the blond movie executives mind.

Tina followed behind the taller black leather clad woman down a hallway and turned a corner.

There in the center of the room tied arms wide to the ceiling stood a waiting woman. A strange feeling of excitement and fear pulsed through Tina's veins.

"Ah isn't she a lovely slave, My Apprentice." the husky sexy voice purred.

Tina swallowed - yes the woman was very beautiful - Tall and thin with shapely breast and hips with lovely large hazel eyes and full lips. "Yes, very lovely indeed." Tina forced her voice to hold.

"My Slave here loves pain..." the Mistress was circling the slave as she spoke, "..pain to her lovely breast." a rough yank at the buttoned shirt and the slaves breast spilled forth. "Don't you slave?"

"Yes Mistress" shame filled the woman's small voice.

"Tell My Apprentice *how* you like your breast punished." The hash voice of the Dominatrix taunted the slave.

Tears slide down the slaves cheeks, "Bin.." a soft choke, "Binding them" stated a little stronger.

A wicked laugh escaped the Mistress mockingly, "Oh just binding... well then..."

"No no biting too....I love ....biting." the slave rushed the words out.

The Mistress softly patted the slaves cheek. Rewarding the honesty before roughly gathering the salves breast in her leather gloved hands and squeezing them. Tina could see the tight grip as white flesh of the salves bosom strained out from the Mistress's fingers. The bond slave moaned in pleasure mixed with agony.

"Apprentice hand me the ties" The taunter commanded.

Tina grabbed long soft leather strips about one inch thick and handed them to the Mistress.

With wicked skill the Dominatrix wrapped the slaves breast in a crisscross fashion forcing them tightly together but painfully apart by the X of leather separating the flesh.

The binding had the slave panting for breath but her large nipples stood out in tight aroused buds.

With roughly the Mistress flicked the aroused skin...squeezing the buds and pulling them hard.

A soft scream of pain escaped the woman before a moan of pleasure followed.

"Your wet already aren't you slave." The Taunter scolded.

"Yes ..." the slave licked parched lips, "Yes My Mistress"

Another wicked laugh filled the room. Tina was mesmerized by the strange sexual domination.

The Mistress pulled the slave onto her firm thigh as her teeth brutally lashed out upon the soft milky white skin. The slaves moans and groans or pleasure filled the room as she rode the Mistress's thigh to a eardrum shattering climax.

Tina felt the heated flush of her face and lower... all she could think about at that moment was Bette's gorgeous breast and how she ached to taste and touch them one more time.

It was humiliating...but she had to call someone or spend the whole weekend behind bars. The angry sigh from the driver seat sounded for the tenth time. Tina sunk lower in the passenger seat... of course Alice called Bette...who else would her friend know with the kind of money required to bail her out. Another long sigh sounded, "Bette do you want to talk about this?" Tina offered.

Bette parked her car in the driveway before turning toward Tina, "So you're a submissive slave now?" The word dripped with sarcasm.

Tina felt a bolt of anger straighten her back in the car seat, "I was nobodies slave."

"Oh so* you* were the Mistress?" mockingly Bette asked.

Tina shrugged her shoulders there was no point in hiding the truth, yet Bette seemed unconvinced. "What? Is it really soo unbelievable to you?" There was really nothing she wanted to say to prove the truth. "Bette I know you have this image of whom you think I am....but I'm *that* and so much more." Tina shouldered her way out of the car the guilt fading to feelings of anger and hurt.

"Oh no you don't Tina Kennard." Bette followed behind the blond into her apartment. "I would like some answers - If that's ok." Bette reigned in her temper...Her mind kept reminding her --Tina's not your partner anymore but her heart still hurt over finding out.

Tina felt defeated - might as well put the nails into the coffin - you don't have a chance in hell with Dean Bette Porter now- Oh wait MOCA Modern Art Director Bette Porter....don't think to many Museum Directors spouses have sexual misconduct charges.... "What do you want to know?"

Bette swallowed hard not sure if she really wanted to know, "How long?"

"A couple of weeks." Tina answered honestly.

Bette attempted to cover the shock...she had hoped it was some crazy mistake... Tina meeting a new writer or director, "SO you find pleasure in giving pain?" Bette felt her stomach roll at the words.

"God NO Bette....I never hurt anyone. I mostly watched." Tina explained

"Mostly?" Bette swallowed again needing some air.

Tina could tell this was hard for Bette...maybe as hard as it was for her to tell. Tina closed her eyes not wanting to see Bette's reaction. "I helped tie people up... sometimes held them down." It sounded bad even to her own ears.

Bette licked her lips as she debated the one thing she really wanted to know, "Did you have sex with them?"

Tina gave a hurt look at Bette....

"No don't tell me - I don't have the right to know your sexual -" Bette searched her mind for the right word, "conquest!"

"It wasn't like that - Honestly" Tina walked toward her back patio seriously feeling suffocated inside the small space and Bette's judgmental tone... of all the people... the CAC Director who showed 'Provocations'. Tina stepped outside and sat on her brick stoop waiting for Bette to follow. Once Bette was seated beside her Tina continued - needing to explain what she could to her former lover and newly found friend. "I've never really been the 'bad' seed - I wanted to explore the dark side, see if I could learn how to be in control." Tina figured Bette found her crazy... she was going to pack there daughter up and run for the hills. Tina really wouldn't blame her if she did.

"T it's just...." Bette really didn't know what to say, "Whips and leather never did anything for you before."

Tina laughed at the memory.....but then another memory crowded in - Bette's dark sexual power taking her forcefully even when Tina didn't want her but not being able to deny her either.

The toned blonde sighed before continuing, "Somewhere along the way I stopped simply wanting you in my life ..and slipped into really needing you.....needing you so much so that it hurt you and me." Tina looked down at her running shoes and scratched her nose before raising her eyes to meet the chocolate and gold eyes watching her, "What? You see it another way?" a shaky smile attempted to open Bette up for the conversation Tina felt she was ready to hear.

"Tina I don't see what any of that..... has to do with the mother of my child being arrested at a Sexual Dominance Club?" Bette asked with more exasperation then anger.

Running her hands through the short hair at the back of her neck, but then gave over to the frustration, shaking her fingers over her head messing up the neat hairstyle. "I wanted to be less needy... more confident ...more like...more assured." Tina stumbled over her words.

"Assured...more sexually assured?? Tina dominance does not equate confidence in or out of bed? Maybe I'm slow but I'm not understanding.." Bette's words held a tight clip demanding some sort of reasonable explanation from the person she thought she knew better than herself.

Tina stood up quickly from the stoop, biting her lips and battling herself. The movie executive turned back toward her former lover and frowned in defeat, "I want to be more like Hodie., be the someone even our friends would consider your equal.... hell even someone *I* would consider your equal."

Half shock registered across Bette's face as she sputtered for words, " Tina?" the name carried doubt and confusion. "Equal?" Bette smiled sadly at her former lover as her eyes softened, " T you nearly died having Angelica." a single tear escaped Bette's pooling eyes. "Despite the fear, you went a head and used Marcus's sperm...so we.." Bette's voice broke then. This is my regret Bette had to admit to herself...Why did I never acknowledge Tina's specialness? Why did I not tell her all the time? "You gave us both... a child -and I told the world how wonderful that was ....But I never told *you*..." Bette felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. Tina's arms wrapped around Bette rocking her back and forth soothing the pain seeping from her heart. Yet Bette needed Tina to hear her regrets and simple truths. Bette's long fingers softly wrapped Tina's hand and squeezed gently urging the other woman to sit back down. "You are so much stronger then me Tina..."

"No I'm not..." Tina shook her head at the crazy notion as she took the space beside Bette.

"You rebuilt your career. You manage that very successful career and motherhood." Bette paused as her face broke a little, " Tina you forgave my affair...came back home to have our child. Yet you merely questioned your sexuality" Bette's snapped her fingers, " I throw you out of my bed - and out of our partnership."

Tina looked up at the blue cloudless LA sky and shook her head as she sighed, "Bette I really thought I forgave you..." Tina felt her eyes welling with their own tears "I was sooo angry... I didn't know what to do with the overwhelming betrayal...." T hated saying the words as she saw Bette's painful face. "I thought I was being everything you wanted....then I became my Mother." there was scorn in the word Mother. "Instead of talking about the problem." Tina rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders, "I made issues out of you not working and money...just bitching to bitch." Tina wiped at a tear running down her own cheek as Bette did the same for herself but at both eyes.

Bette cleared her throat before asking, "Have you forgiven me T?"

Tina felt her heart break at the sad almost childlike tone of her former lover causing more tears to fall from the executives eyes. "Maybe..if you can forgive me." Tina buried her face into her hands ...the guilt and heartache washing over as she sobbed. It wasn't fair - Just when she finally figured it out - Bette choose Hodie....... The blond pulled her knees to her chest needing something to hug close... she felt Bette's hand rub her back as the emotions racked her body.

"Tina there's nothing for me to forgive...but if you think there is....I forgive you." Bette wrapped the crying woman in her arms and rested her dark head upon the hunched shoulder. Gently she scratched the blond hair on the back of Tina's head as the other woman buried her face into her knees. Slowly Tina turned her head toward Bette but still rested her head upon her knee. Bette smiled at the red nose and eyes peeking though tasseled blond hair. She couldn't resist smoothing the tendrils back into some order....pushing the reddish blond fine silk behind Tina's delicately small ear. Bette let her thumb caress the soft fold of cartilage running along the ear down the woman's lobe. Bette watched the need light Tina's eyes, her breath caught with in her chest.

They were so close breathing in each others air. Taking comfort in the others strength and weaknesses. Tina smiled sadly and leaned to plant a thank you kiss to the friend comforting her emotional breakdown. Bette let the soft lips touch hers- needing the comfort to soothe the ache in her own heart.

The posh waiting area of the LA Doctor's office was cold and unfriendly, Tina thought as she looked around the pale gray rag rolled painted walls. Oh the framed artwork on the walls spoke highly of the Plastic Surgeon's clientele. As a movie executive, T was very aware of the 'who's who' list that utilized this office. With a glance down at her wrist, Tina sighed...It had been over an hour wait. It will be worth it, the blond told herself again as she shift in the hard art deco seating lining the walls. 'Bet Angelina Jolie wouldn't be left waiting out here!'

"Ms. Kennard?" the nasal tone of the nurse echoed throughout the empty waiting room.

"That's me" Tina stood and listened to her heels click as she crossed over the hard gray slate flooring. Why waste all that money when the people they want to impress.... use the back door?

*****************************************************************************

The Plant was packed for a Tuesday night.

"So did she get it?" Alice whispered the question over Shane's shoulder as she smartly sat beside her friend at the bar.

"Not sure" Shane shook her shaggy black head and shrugging her shoulders. "SO is Tasha going to be able to make it?" the hair dresser asked pensively with a sad frown for her quirky pal.

"I don't know." Alice started flinging her hands around punctuating her words, " Seems the B-12 designated to shuttle leave personal here 'to the states' was DDTC until FOG'ed" Alice shrugged her shoulders in frustration but took notice of her friends confused stare. "What?" totally unaware of the alphabet soup Shane clearly did not understand.

"Ladies" The haggardness of Kit Porter belied the smile, as she pointed toward the VIP section of the Restaurant /Club, "Glad you showed up early."

Shane took in the rumpled mess of her friends sister and asked, "What's a'matter?"

"Hodie couldn't get away from New York and* she* wanted to arrange everything... now I can't reach her on the phone." with frustration Kit explained as Tina walked in.. hearing enough of the conversation to figure out the dilemma. "I'm clueless - I have no idea what Hodie...IS the cake being delivered or was she picking it up? The food was being catered - But No one has showed up?" Kit's anger and helplessness caused a tear to roll down her cheek. "It's my baby sister's birthday." Kit turned toward Tina imploring the smaller woman for help.

"Kit you know I'll do anything for Bette." Tina stated empathically.

"You would never treat my sister like this..." the upset getting the better of the Club owner as shock registered upon Tina's face. Kit ranted on, "I swear if *I* find out Hodie stood up my sister on her birthday to fruck *another* grant student bimbo...." Shane and Alice jumped from their seats trying to calm Kit down as her voice grew louder with each word. "I don't care if she is a famous handi-capable artist." Kit turned to Shane who was taking the larger woman toward the back "..... I'm gonna artwork her face....make it sum pretty shades of purple and blue."

Alice walked over to Tina and watched as the two other women walked away. "I don't think Bette wanted you to know about Hodie's infidelities." Alice puppy dog looked up at her friend.

Tina's head was swimming with the new information...why would Bette stay with a girlfriend who was cheating? A sad frown crossed Tina's classic featured face before pushing the thought to the side. Her daughter's other Momma was having a birthday - It was going to be the greatest birthday bash ever ...If T had anything to say about it!

*****************************************************************

Everything was set - The VIP room sparkled with balloons and streamers. Tina smiled proudly at what they had accomplished on such short notice. As the four layer cake was being placed in the center of a table, Kit wrapped an arm around Tina's shoulders and stated, "My sister is a fool."

The reddish blonde brow arched quizzically at the other woman. Kit's head nodded toward the busy friends hanging decorations, "You think you got us fooled.... see *we*..." a hand motioning around the room, "... all know the score. I just wanted to let you know what team I'm rooting for."

The deep blush brightened Tina's cheeks, "Have I been 'that'.... obvious?" the last spoken in a low conspiring whisper.

Kit rolled her eyes and patted Tina's shoulder as she sighed before stating, "This is My sister..." Kit smiled wickedly at Tina, "Your former lover." The lights in the VIP room flickered on/off then on again announcing the guest of honors arrival. "Of all people *we* know Bette doesn't take her eyes off the goal."

Tina nodded and frowned at the truth of Kit's words, "Unless you take that goal away." the bitter regret burned like acid on her tongue.

Kit stared at Bette's former life partner, a warm knowing smile raising the corners of Kit's lips.

"She didn't fight for you because she felt she didn't have a right- after what she did to you."

A heavy breath escaped Tina's chest as her hazel eyes clouded with tears. "She said she didn't deserve a woman like you"

Tina blinked her eye's - holding them closed for a few seconds. 'Ah Bette' Tina leaned her head back - forcing a steading breath and carefully wiped at the tear rolling from the corner of her eye. "And all this time - I thought...I didn't deserve her." Tina smiled sadly at Kit and squeezed the arm holding her shoulders.

"That kind of love deserves to be fought for Tina." Kit simply stated and walked toward the entrance as Bette entered

"Surprise!" the whole room erupted ...the shock evident on the MOCA Director's face as she stumbled a little with the fright.

*******************************************************************

The once crowded room had finally dwindled down to mere friends and family. Wait staff busy themselves with cleaning the VIP lounge as Bette opened the gifts while the gang oh'ed and ah'ed the presents. Bette had a opened box and smiled, "Thank you Shane." the graciousness and love for her friend dripping with every word. Shane nodded with a smile as she fidgeted in her seat beside Alice.

"And last but never least" Kit said as she handed a wrapped large flat rectangle box to her sister.

Bette busied herself with the unwrapping. AS she pulled the top and revealed a priceless piece of her past. "I....Oh" Bette stammered. With shaking hands Bette gingerly lifted the framed artwork out of its box to show the room. The fawn sketching that once graced her livingroom wall...sold a few years ago- when her and Tina hit financial trouble. On the back a envelope was tucked in the corner. Bette motioned for Kit to leaned a hand, who quickly helped holding the art piece. Bette pulled the card from it's home, "Because something's should never be apart.....Love Always..."

Bette looked across the room and smiled with tears falling from her eyes at Tina who smiled lovingly back. "T" Bette finished reading the card.

Alice leaned over Shane's shoulder and whispered, "That was way more than '17 Reasons Why'"

Shane turned to her corky pal with astonishment, "Yeah more like a hundred thousand reasons!"

As the two comrades exchanged comments Bette had stood up and crossed to Tina...knelt in front of the seating woman, "You didn't have too?" Bette implored

"Yes...yes I did" Tina stated

"I sold it to pay for the hospital....." Tina placed her fingers over Bette's lips to stop the words she already knew and smiled.

"I did it because you loved it so much .... but you loved me more." Tina swallowed hard as a tears rolled, "And I love you too much to see you without it." Tina couldn't help her hand from caressing the warm cheek she was touching. Bette turned her cheek into the palm...both women stared into each others eyes - held mesmerized.

From the entrance of the lounge, "Look what's shakin" Papi announced strolling in with a sexy uniformed Tasha bringing up the rear.

Alice squealed and raced across the room bumping into a very angry Hodie...who witnessed the exchange between former lovers. Tasha catches the racing woman and soundly kissed Alice. Bette and Tina both stare guiltily at the artist frowning at them.

Bette patted Tina's hand before pulling herself from in between her former lover's knees. The daggers flying from Hodie's eyes seemed to cut the Dean to the quick. Tina watched stunned as the two women exited the VIP lounge. Alice, Shane and Kit exchanged knowing glances to one another before all turning toward Tina. The blonde brushed her bangs from her face and attempted to sit straight in her chair even as the blush heated her cheeks. After several minutes Bette returned - upset...

"I just ...." Bette started but left the lounge and head to Kit's office.

Kit looked to Tina, "Ok I'll go" Tina rolled her eyes before following after the other woman.

Tina found Bette pacing back and forth inside the small office with a hand to her head.

"Bette is everything alright?" Tina asked

Bette closed her eyes and shook her head as she pulled her hand through the curly locks at her ear. "I...I just broke up with Hodie." Bette stated with a little shock. "I tried to make it work..... but the affairs they broke something inside here." Bette pointed to her chest.

Tina nodded with complete understanding of the hurt Bette was feeling.

Bette looked up at the ceiling with complete shame because the feeling she was feeling...Tina felt when she cheated with Candance. "Tina I'm...." Bette's voice carried the weight of the big heel.

Tina smiled sadly as her fingers touched her own mouth, "I'm way over *that* Bette..I just want *you* to be OK" Tina lifted her arms out to the other woman for a hug.

Strong arms engulfed the strawberry blond's shoulders, pulling her close. Tina gulped at the rise of emotion that swelled her heart. The warmth of Bette felt so wonderful. The barest hint of sweet jasmine and lilac filled the movie executives nostrils. Ahh Bette's scent. The scent that lingered in a room long after the Dean left. Even as Tina locked her arms around Bette's back. The blonde reasoned store bought bottles of perfume always lacked the woman in her arms essences. Maybe why the smell made Tina think of home? Tina felt the wet warmth of a tear move down her cheek. 'Damn, how can something hurt so much....yet feel so right at the same time?' This must be what longing is all about, Tina surmised.

A half groan and a tight squeeze let Tina know she was not alone in needing the closeness. Tina closed her eyes and let her head find its place upon Bette's shoulder. When the pale cheek touched the gray twill jacket covered shoulder the overwhelming peace enveloped the two women. The soft rocking motion came natural.... they always rocked in each others hug.

Tina felt the itch of her palms wanting....and then just allowing them freedom. 'If it's wrong.. Bette will simple tell me to stop....I just need to touch her..... only a little touching'

Tina ran her hands up along Bette's spine, pressing full long into the other woman's lean form. God she seemed so thin.... so worn out. Her hands sought out the taught muscles. Soothing out the tension with agile fingers.

"Ahhhhh" Bette sighed, "That feels so good."

That's all the encouragement Tina needed as her hands removed the jacket hampering her healing administration. The smooth feel of silk now caressed Tina's palms as she massaged the strong contours.

"You always carry your stress here." The sharp gasp then heavy moan made the blonde smile wickedly as knowing hands manipulated the hurting spot.

Bette seemed to grow weak in her arms as she worked the sore shoulder and neck. Tina nuzzled her nose against the Dean's neck. Placing her lips against the pulse beating underneath the caramel skin. Was it habit or hunger ....Tina was not sure, as her tongue slid across the vein before her mouth moved to suck upon the flesh.

Tina's heard Bette swallow...hard.... before turning her dark head toward her flesh nibbling mouth.

"Tina?" a question, a plea before touching lips. Tina's heart twisted with the aching memory of their last real kiss.

Before crossing that line....between friends and lovers, Tina pulled her head back. The confusion on Bette's face was almost comical, if it weren't such a serious step they were about to take.

"Bette" Tina licked her own lips.... the desire coursing her blood felt thick as honey....honestly Tina did not care what Bette wanted for the future.... all that mattered was this moment. This burning need. Tina ran her hands through the curly mass of black tendrils, just letting her eyes absorb the warm brown eyes watching intently. "I want..."

Bette pulled Tina's head toward her mouth, melding their mouths together. Dueling tongues danced. Giving and taking as both their passion fueled the growing flame.

Bette sighed happily ... it was beyond all reason, as her body screamed to touch the sweet woman in her arms. The soft knock at the office door made both women groan.......

Wrapped in each others arms inside the tiny office in which Kit ran The Planet, Bette pressed her forehead against Tina's. Releasing a heavy sigh as another knock sounded on the door. Tina couldn't help but smile back at the wide grin creasing Bette's face.

"Disappearing from one's birthday party is just not allowed?" Bette's saucy retort.

Tina placed pressure on the back of Bette's neck, bringing tasty lips back down, "You're the birthday girl you get whatever you want!" Sliding a wet tongue across Bette's lips, willing the other woman to simply touch.... to let go.....

Stepping inside the heat of Bette's legs. Pushing the lean form of the Dean back against the edge of the desk. Roving her hands along the pristine white cotton pocket shirt. Down Bette's arms, until warm fingers caressed the exposed skin just past the three/fourth sleeve. Circling her thumbs across the tender back of Bette's forearms. Loving the feel and wanting more skin on skin contact......

"Ms. Kennard" the secretaries voice crashed in on Tina's memory, "Ms. Kennard?" this time the tone carried some annoyance and a piercing glare that should have drawn blood.

"Sorry....yes" Tina shook her head to clear the fog. Bette's birthday had been over two weeks ago and still Tina was no closer to "more skin on skin contact". Talk about - if looks could kill- both Tina and Kit's glare should have bludgeoned that hostess interrupting her and Bette.

"Ms. Wischnia is ready to see you now." the sound of fingers hitting a keyboard, tapped away as the woman behind the desk went back to her task.

Tugging down on the Gabe navy one button jacket and smoothing the matching tai tailored suit pants Tina let herself into Joyce Wischnia Attorney at Law's office...Well you do know the way Tina reasoned.

"Tina" Joyce exclaimed with phonily surprise. "SO what do I owe the pleasure? Bette didn't run off with the rug-rat again? "

"No, nothing with Bette..." Tina began.

"Really? Phyllis and I were SO getting love bug vibes from you two at Bette's birthday." Joyce bantered as she propped a hip against the heavy oak desk.

Tina reached inside her Derek Alexander black leather accordion business case, removed a file from a pocket and handed it to the attorney.

Joyce briefly read the file contents before crossing her arms over her chest and pressing a corner of the thin cardboard file against the center of her bottom lip. Then fanned the file at her side with a chuckle. "So you want to fight the sexual misconduct charges on the grounds that LA County is discriminating against the Dom/Sub community?" the question hangs for a few seconds, " I love it. This will be a Civil Rights case with teeth." the lawyer laughs with mirth, "Pardon the pun."

Tina cringed as she took a seat in front of the older woman, "Honestly Joyce, That raid was pointless....I've never been so humiliated in my life...."

"I doubt that.... given the circumstances of your arrest." Joyce's sly grin etched her cheeks as she watched Tina squirm a little in the dark leather chair.

Tina let her anger flare, "I never..."

Joyce raised her hands up in surrender, "I'm sure you haven't....and it doesn't matter if you did. All that really matters is are you ready to take center stage like this...." Joyce tossed the file upon her desk and leaned toward her client. "Tina once the media gets a hold of this....your life - your sexual tendencies will become public knowledge, discussed at dinner tables and office water coolers everywhere. You have a family to think about....I'm sure I could get the DA to drop your charges..."

Tina considered Joyce's offer but then the memory of her arrest crowded her mind. "Joyce what you just said..... scares me.... but I have given this a lot of thought. So many people think that what went on at that club was dirty or unnatural but mostly it was no worse than most strip clubs or X rated stores. No one there was underage, no money was exchanged, and no sexual act violated California law yet still I and several other women were arrested on sexual misconduct charges?"

Joyce sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes at Tina's heart touching speech, "Well lets see if you feel the same in two weeks?"

**************************************************************

"What do you mean your counter suing?" Bette's tone thick with shock as she stood in the middle of her livingroom staring agape at her former lover. Bette knew Tina was meeting with Joyce Wischnia about her case. Why Bette had made the suggestion for T to wait and meet her at the house. Tina could relax at the pool til Bette made it home. Then they could discuss Tina's defense options over a nice meal and maybe let the mutual attraction follow its natural course.

"Bette the police only arrested the dominate women...no one else! I...we were singled out.... arrested.... strip searched and slapped with bogus sexual misconduct charges." Tina raised her hand to her head and fanned her arm down in a chopping fashion as she spoke, "It was wrong and someone has to stand up to them!"

It was laughable Bette reasoned as she stared at Tina, who looked more like a half drowned rat with her still pool wet hair and sexy Juicy Couture rose colored raglan v-neck top with white loose fitted draw string cargo pants. Nothing like the brave civil rights activist Tina's heart and actions always showed T to be. Everything inside Bette came to attention wanting to protect the woman standing in front of her.... "Did you even consider Angelica before unilaterally making this decision?" With scathing anger Bette snapped at Tina.

Bette's words felt like a physical punch to Tina. The stress and now Bette's ire made it that much worse. "I did think about our daughter... I want her to live in a world without any discrimination....." Tina felt her own anger rise and stood toe to toe with Bette "But it's not Angelica your worried about is it Bette?" Tina watched Bette's face register the astonishment as the movie executive fought back. "So Why are you attacking me? What's really got you upset?"

Bette's eyebrows rose...as she witnessed the fire light hazel eyes. This wasn't the Tina Kennard she remembered...... Her former lover didn't fight back....Tina always pointed Bette in the right direction with love and understanding - but apparently Tina, her friend will outright challenge!?

The realization hit Bette, Tina has changed yet I am still trying to treat her the same. The pique left Bette as she reached out and pulled the strawberry blonde into her arms for a hug. "I'm sorry T" Bette let the air in her lungs rush out before breathing in deeply. "I'm afraid how others will treat you and Angelica......I can't protect you." Bette let up her strangle hold on the other woman then dropped her arms. "The circus of Provocations...the stress.... You couldn't handle... I mean you did lose...." Bette licked her lips and smiled sadly, Tina's miscarriage something they both loathed talking about, "The media could be that bad...maybe worse. Are you sure its worth it?"

AS Bette spoke Tina's face softened toward her former lover. IT was horrible how the mind could jump to such wrong conclusions...here Tina was thinking Bette was worried about her new job .....when Bette was really worried about me! Wanting to protect me..... I'm about to put myself out there ....outside Bette's realm of control... taking a risk with our beautiful life. "Bette I don't know... I just know everything inside of me..." Tina pulled Bette's left hand to her own stomach " wants to fight this injustice... I'm not blind to how ugly it could get...and I understand if your not willing to walk this path with me." Tina felt her breath cease as she swallowed hard.

Bette shook her head but her fingers squeezed the pale fingers topping hers on T's stomach. Half of her wanted to just shake the silly woman in front of her.... Domination was not a cause.... Gay Marriage Yes! The Art's in Public Education! Immigration Rights! Tina's wholehearted sincerity shone in her eyes.... Hell Tina could be pro baby seal killers...it didn't really matter when you found yourself loving someone this much. "I think I would walk through Dante's Inferno just to get to the path you walked on." Bette smile turned slightly goofy at the mushiness of her statement. Well now that really wasn't Alpha at all....but that did not matter... not when your rewarded with a smile like that.....Tina's face beamed.

The air around them changed....hazel eyes gleamed piercing green into golden brown. All the questions were answered...This was where they both wanted to be. Tina smiled a soft wicked smile. As her hand lifted Bette's to her mouth. First touching her lips to the back of the latte colored hand in the gallant gesture of old. Then gently turned the hand over and placed warm kisses to the soft palm. Finally finishing with a flicking of wet tongue on the sensitive skin... bringing a sharp gasp from Bette. In a surprise move, Tina used the same hand to pull Bette into her arms. Savoring the liquid feel as they melted into one another...mouths searching and finding each others without real thought. Arms circling the others waist, roaming across hips... buttock...pressing into each others softness. Bette's low deep moan under scored Tina's slightly higher one.

"I....You..." Tina found herself stuttering as her breath labored with passion. Tina ran her hands underneath the green polo tunic Bette wore. The silky smooth skin of the Dean's lower back just before the rise of her buttock.... one of Tina's favorite spots....she longed to languish her lips and tongue upon the tender skin but for the time being settled for finally being able to touch Bette there again. For her tongue and lips..Tina put them to work nibbling the soft exposed neck in between demanding kisses. AS the hands caressing down inside the tan waist band. Roaming heated hands moved over the rise of back flesh that only a special few ever touched. On the last up stroke, Tina ran her middle finger along the crack separating each rounded cheek. The blonde delighted at the Dean's slight shutter before extracting her hands from Bette's pants.

Tina felt Bette's touch against her bare stomach then a chill as her top was removed. With a smile Tina pulled the green tunic off the Dean.

They both stood still taking in the others exposed flesh. Really nothing less than a bathing suit top... I've seen Bette dressed in less over the last couple of years Tina thought as she watched the rise and fall of Bette's bosom behind the lacy emerald bra. But than again I really wasn't allowed to drool.... Tina closed her mouth and raised her eyes to her smiling....lover! Slowly Tina reached for the back clasps holding her own bra, revealing her breast. Watching Bette's eyes lower down to her full bosom. Another blessing, Angelica had graced Tina, fuller larger breast that did not totally disappear once nursing had ended. Yes Bette had seen Tina's breast after the baby....but Tina hated her body then.... Ah yes it was vanity... but what woman didn't want their lover to find her body sexy....and mentally if you think yourself lacking.....? Bette's hands moved to touch the soft orbs...caressing the heavy flesh. Tina moaned softly, .... if you feel lacking than you don't allow yourself to really feel the pleasure. Tina pushed the pondering thoughts aside as Bette lowered her head toward her erect nipple.

It was maddening as Tina felt her body jump up to another level of arousal. Bette's mouth lavishing her breast made her insides vibrate with a need. With a flick of her hand Tina unclasped Bette's bra.... Tina smiled at herself.... Don't care what anyone else thinks... being able to do that... to remove another woman's bra one handed..... it just says 'lesbian'. Tina felt one of Bette's hands rove down inside her loose cargo pants.....down to her core to slide inside her folds touching the silky wetness... Ah well that .... Tina moaned loudly ....that defiantly says 'lesbian'!

Tina's body bucked against the welcomed invasion.

"Bed?" Bette asked

Bed?? That seemed sooo far away when the couch was right there.... Tina walked backwards guiding them both... Bette's fingers taking advantage rubbing the hard bud growing needier by the minute.... making her knee's shake. Tina knew she was ready.... it had been so long...

"Bette please" The voice wasn't pleading... a flat, firm statement that stilled Bette's hand. "I need to touch you too" Tina turned Bette's body toward the couch and gently pushed her down onto the cushions. With urgency Tina pulled Bette's pants off as the Dean kicked her sandals free. Next came Tina's clothes which was easy one pull of the drawstring and like a cloud the white cargos floated to the floor. Tina stepped out barefooted and climbed on top of the milk chocolate naked woman patiently waiting.

Now that was much better...Bette's heat rose up from her hot skin as she sat between T's knees. Tina's obvious desire wetted the Dean's stomach with its slick stickiness. Bette's hand burned to enter her lovers warmth... to quite her need but Tina wanted to hold off the release.....

Slightly chilled fingers caressed Bette's warm breast.... Funny the Dean thought, I don't remember ever having another lover who always started with cold hands.... Tina flicked a nipple to attention before drawing the nub into a eager mouth..... Bette groaned with pleasure...Tina eased back walking her hips back til she straddled Bette's legs. Back and forth between both breast Tina sucked the nipples til the her lovers dark head trashed and her hips rocked forward. Slowly a cold hand edged its way down toward Bette's center.

Bette moaned in absolute ecstacy as the cold flesh found its home inside her damp heat... finding her button and pleasing it til Bette was sure she would find release without farther stimulation. Yet T stopped just before she peaked the tidal wave.

"Lie down.."

Bette slid down on the couch her body willing responded to whatever the other woman's wants or needs or Damn whatever....

At first Bette was sure T would lie on top face to face but nope..... Bette swallowed hard and groaned..... a warm mouth touched the very sensitive apex....as now hot hands spread the folds. Bette placed a foot on the floor opening herself more for her lover...dying just a little as fingers found their way deep inside.... the edge was coming fast for Bette with a strength she did not know she possessed Bette pulled T's hips down to her own lifted mouth. Giving Tina the same pleasure with her tongue ...sliding fingers across the slick wetness but finding a different home.

"Ahhhhh"

"Ohhhhh"

With in moments they both peeked the summit together and crashed down into each other and the soft cushions of the couch. They both remained unmoved as they caught their breath and revealed in the rapture so easily brought to the other.

A you tube link incase you don't remember this UB40 hit

.com/watch?v=tlyYUGYPIFM ignore the vid cause I am clueless!

(I did make my own vid to this song couple of weeks later here is that link .com/watch?v=5_i78NA1pVw)

A very rumbled blonde with bed head dressed in a borrowed blue striped pajamas is cooking in the kitchen. A happy smile curves the corners of T's lips as the aroma of fresh brewed coffee tickles her nose. It's early - way to early for a Saturday! The movie business had changed her internal clock-most mornings started at 4 am regardless of the day of week. The small counter radio played softly in the background as Tina placed another egg soaked piece of bread in the hot skillet. Then the familiar song began with its Reggie beat... T reached for the volume and turned the music up.

I've been watching you

C'mon!

Hey!

Standing across the room

I saw you smile

Said I want to talk to you-oo-oo

For a little while

But before I make my move

My emotions start running wild

My tongue gets tied

And that's no lie

Looking in your eyes

Looking in your big brown eyes

Ooh yeah

And I've got this to say to you

Hey!

Girl I want to make you sweat

Sweat till you can't sweat no more

And if you cry out

I'm gonna push it some, mo-o-ore

Girl I want to make you sweat

Sweat till you can't sweat no more

And if you cry out

I'm gonna push it

Push it, push it some more

Tina sang and swayed her hips to the music as she flipped the bread over to cook the other side...

C'mon!

Ooh

So I said to myself

"Does she love me or not?"

But the dreads done know

That love is his to get

With a little bit of this

And a little bit of that

the lyrics goes on the attack

My tongue gets tied

And that's no lie

Looking in your eyes

Looking in your big brown eyes

Ooh girl

And I've got this to say to you

Hey!

Girl I want to make you sweat

Sweat till you can't sweat no more

And if you cry out

I'm gonna push it some mo-o-ore

Girl I want to make you sweat

Sweat till you can't sweat no more

And if you cry out

I'm gonna push it

Push it, push it some more

Ooh yeah!

One more time!

It was the smell of coffee and french toast that woke Bette, but the sound of Tina singing in the kitchen made the Dean investigate. The scene was priceless... Bette bit her lips to keep from busting out laughing. Tina using a corner of the PJ top to hold the hot skillet handle which proved the blonde was not wearing underwear at the moment. The pale pink cheeks peeked out shining the Dean with a full moon in the daylight! Ah and the wiggle to the music.... Bette shook her head -I'm Happy!!!!

Tina chimed along with the song "Sing it!"

Hey!

Woo woo woo woo wee yeah

Bette stepped behind T surprising her slightly but relaxing in to her lovers arms

Tina smiled and sang to Bette....

I'm looking in your big brown eyes

Ooh Yeah

And I've got this to say to you

Hey!

Girl I want to make you sweat

Sweat till you can't sweat no more

And if you cry out

I'm gonna push it some mo-o-ore

Girl I want to make you sweat

Sweat till you can't sweat no more

And if you cry out

I'm gonna push it

Push it, push it some more

Yeah!

Push it, push it some more

Alright!

Push it, push it some more

The hard knock on the wood front door sounded again as a heavy breathing blond opened the entrance to find two uniformed police officers on the porch.

"May we speak with Ms. Kennard." the taller cop asked with authority as he removed dark sunglasses and hung them from a dark blue shirt pocket.

Te was taken back by the officers presence and her face bespoke the shock, "I...I'm Tina Kennard..what can I do for you....." She glanced back then forth between the two cops, "gentlemen?"

"We are looking into the disappearance of Jennifer Scheckner....and we would like to ask you a couple of questions." The policeman flipped open a notepad readying for the interview.

"Ummm" Tina shrugged her shoulders awkwardly and half grinned... "Can I have a few minutes..." Te indicated her dress or precisely her lack there of... standing at the door in a thin Japanese patterned dressing robe and nothing underneath. The officers nodded their understanding as Tina closed the door, turned and sprinted toward the bedroom.

Bette waited for her lover upon the bed..... sneaking away in the afternoon during the week had proven to be just what the doctored had ordered..... She and Tina had not hammered out all their problems ..... but at the moment their bodies seemed to be speaking more than their hearts or minds. They both agreed to rebuild the relationship slowly.....yet physically they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Thankfully neither had a problem with the mutual sexually satisfying encounters. The sound of Tina outside the bedroom door had Bette sinking back into the bed. Pulling the eye mask down into place and raising her handcuffed hands over her head just as Tina had left her moments before..... when the door opened Bette called in a sexy voice, "I've been a very good girl My Mistress"

What a sight to behold Te thought, taking in Bette's perfect naked body. The golden skinned beauty was stretched out and simply waiting for her hands. The use of the term 'Mistress' made the film executive smile....but no time for fun now.... Tina sighed before speaking, "Bette"

It was in the tone in which she said the name... Bette lifted the eye mask off and moved to a sitting position, "What's wrong?" the museum director found the key to the handcuffs as Tina explained.

"The police are here to question me about Jenny's disappearance" the blond gathered her clothes and put them on as she spoke, "They must have talked to Shane.... she's the only one who knows about.... us" Shane lived next door to Bette....it would have been impossible to keep their rekindling relationship a secret.

"Well....." Tina gave Bette a look...the dark head wobbled back and forth while shrugging shoulders into a t-shirt as Bette supplied "Alice knows..... she wanted to do lunch last week.... Te I can't just be busy for weeks on end?"

Tina moved in front of Bette sitting on the bed, running her fingers in the dark tendrils. Brushing Bette's hair back from the up turned face, "I don't mind them knowing about this...us.....it's just....." Tina did not know how to put 'it' into words.... the expectations of friends...felt as if it would complicate an already delicate situation..... Her and Bette had come so far but still had farther to go before they were totally together..... a couple again.

Bette pulled Tina in closer setting her ear against the cool silk shirt covering Te's tone abs, "I know....and I don't want to mess this...us... up. Only you and I can define what we have Tina....and what this will become." Bette stared up into shining hazel eyes as her lover bent down for a kiss..... the door bell rang but Tina did not stop her decent to Bette's waiting lips.

******************************************************************************

The news media lined the steps up the LA County courthouse. A cat that ate the canary smile widened Attorney Joyce Wischna's face as her sexy blonde client climbed from the black limo. The soft buttercup yellow pants suit shone golden in the bright afternoon and contrasted nicely with the stark gray business suit the lawyer chose to wear. What a perfect photo opportunity..Joyce's mind chimed.

Tina tried to remain calm as Joyce helped her out of the rented limo. The press had proven to be every bit the nightmare Bette and Joyce had warned her they could be. Thank God I work in the film industry, where any publicity was considered good as long as they spelled your name correctly. Many of the headlines were laughable T thought.... Crusading Mistress....Dom Right Stuff.... just crazy! The loud clicking and flash of cameras snapped as Tina made her way into the courthouse.

Across town Bette read the front page of the newspaper inside her MOCA office. Joyce Wischna was worth every penny she charged her clients... The DA dropped the sexual misconduct charges against Tina, the minute Joyce entered the courtroom. Then the surprise twist.... Joyce filing false arrest charges against the Los Angeles police department. The news media jumped upon the story like ants at a uncovered picnic feast. Yet the whole thing turned into a circus with Jenny's disappearance and the police questioning Tina. Seemed the mere hint of devant sexual practices and a missing mid-western girl in the same news story jumped paper circulation tenfold.

"Glenn to see you." Bette's receptionist buzzed through the intercom system.

"Send him in." Bette stood and straightened her navy blue skirt as MOCA Board of Trustee's president Glenn Roberts, her boss let himself into her office. "Mr. Roberts, what do I owe the pleasure?" Bette managed a warm smile even though visits from the boss in her experience never ended pleasantly. She shook his hand firmly and motioned for Glenn to sit, which the late sixties gray suited man welcomed.

"Bette, I must apologize for taking so long coming down here to visit." Glenn unbuttoned his jacket and shifted in the seat as he crossed his leg. The Director assumed he planned on staying for a while.

"Well... Glenn," Bette nodded at her boss as she took the liberty by using his first name too, "I am enjoying my position here at MOCA,"

"Good, that's good to hear." Glenn placed a hand on the ankle resting at his knee, "Then I want pussy foot around... It's my understanding that you and this woman Tina Kennard were....a..a.."

Bette straightened in her office chair at the mention of Tina's name. "Tina and I are lovers."

"Ah.. I was told you two were no longer lovers." Glenn shift again in the chair. His uncomfortableness with the directors personal life evident.

Bette folded her hands together on the desk in front of herself and stared Glenn squarely in the eyes, "Tina and I use to be life partners and have a child, we currently are working on reconciling"

Glenn seemed to absorb the information and nodded his head. "Ok.... So what is your thoughts for the upcoming program?....."

Bette was a little taken back by the switch of subject but breathed easier as she told Glenn her idea's.

******************************************************************************

The blonde tendrils glowed red in the warm fading sunlight as Tina sat by the pool. A stricken look upon her face as her cell phone slid from her hand to the herring bone stoned patterned patio. The small back of hand touched her mouth as the doctors office words rolled through her mind again, "Ms. Kennard the test results are positive..... you are pregnant." This changed everything....didn't it. Oh God Bette.... How are you going to take this?? Tina closed her eyes......just when....I'm so close to having my life back..............

Jesus....she was so careful with Hellry..... Tina couldn't help the strange laugh that escaped her throat even as tears fell. How many months of fertility treatments did she suffer to conceive Angelica???? And here she was pregnant by sheer luck of the draw ...... Ahhh Mother Nature you can be such a Bitch!

IT was there for just a split second - the thought- Abortion. Tina swallowed hard at the bile the thought brought. In so many ways - it would be easier to not be pregnant.... Tina admitted. Bette the number one reason..... Tina's relationship with Hellry was hard enough for Bette....having a child born from it....very well could be the straw that breaks the camels back. Then medically this was going to be a hard pregnancy and another hard delivery.... Angelica's emergency C-section had weakened Tina's uterine walls. The doctor had recommended waiting at least five years before having another child. And now the media frenzy - this would only make it worse. It would be so easy to just not deal with any of it.

But then there was Angelica.... The cherub image intrenched itself within Tina's mind. That precious life enriched Tina and this new life....T's hand moved over the still flat stomach, a sad but strong smile etched the corners of her mouth.... would be just as special.

The last remnants of LA's summer sun sunk below the hazy horizon shrouding the west coast in to the pale darkness. The same darkness that settled around the Porter home.

"Pregnant!" said in anger mixed with disgust. Bette's shock rolled back her head upon her neck as the words popped out of her mouth. Damn..... the Art Director winced, wishing the last few seconds back. No that was a lie, Bette thought, I want the last two years of our lives back....but that was not going to happen. Tina seat silently on the sectional sofa watching Bette's reaction....mouth slightly open... looking expect.....God...Angelica's same expression when the child knows she is in trouble. Bette clamped down on her lips.....It hurt - it hurt so fvcking much she couldn't even look at Tina. "I'm ..... I think I'm going to need sometime with this....."

Tina felt the pain of Bette's words slice through her chest but tried her best to hold herself together. With a hard swallow and a deep steading breath Tina nodded her head..... she couldn't manage words - her voice would belie the crushing emotions. On shaky legs Tina stood and headed out the door ...hoping but not hearing Bette chase after her departing form.

*****************************************************************************

As 'writers block' would have it, that Friday kicked off LA Pride. Bette promised Kit, she would pop into the Planet over the weekend. Not surprisingly- the joint was jumping, as the rainbow colors of Gay Pride seemed splattered over every...... thing. From the windows to the walls...the bar and the band stage...red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple. Bette smiled to herself and shook her head... Kit was the gay-ist- straight sibling, anyone would be lucky to have such a family member.

"There she is...." Kit half squealed in delight to noone in particular, "How's my baby sis?" the warm hug followed....normally Bette enjoyed the affection...craved it at times but not tonight. The shame of turning away from Tina - and then just letting the days pass without stepping up and clearing the air.... It hurt.....but somehow Bette knew only Tee would heal the wound....

Kit wasn't a fool.... her sister looked just as bad off as Tina. Her Sister's former Life Partner had refused a glass of wine earlier and Kit was no fool......the last time Tina refused a free drink.... Hell she was pregnant and Damn if she that silly white woman didn't go a get herself knocked up again. Only this time - it wasn't from a test tube..... Huh no wonder baby sis looks as lost as a new born kitten.... well mountain lion cub.... Lord knows Bette's got fangs and claws - especially

when she's hurting. "You know... I think Alice and Shane are out there on the dance floor... maybe you can find them as I set up a table for you ladies?"

Bette smiled warmly at her sister and patted her arm. That's what she needed... her friends.... her family.

.com/watch?v=BXvHRnGe940

You Tube link if you want to groove along!

I've heard people say that

Too much of anything is not good for you, baby

Oh no

But I don't know about that

There's many times that we've loved

We've shared love and made love

It doesn't seem to me like it's enough

There's just not enough of it

There's just not enough

Oh oh, babe

My darling I, can't get enough of your love babe

Girl, I don't know, I don't know why

Can't get enough of your love babe

Oh, some things i can't get used to

No matter how I try

Just like the more you give, the more I want

And baby, that's no lie

Oh no, babe

Tell me, what can I say?

What am I gonna do?

How should I feel when everything is you?

What kind of love is this that you're givin' me?

Is it in your kiss or just because you're sweet?

Girl, all I know is every time you're here I feel the change

Somethin' movesI scream your name

Do whatch got to do

Darling, I, can't get enough of your love babe

Girl, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know why

I can't get enough of your love babe

Oh no, babe

Girl, if only I could make you see

And make you understand

Girl, your love for me is all I need

And more than I can stand

Oh well, babe

How can I explain all the things I feel?

You've given me so much

Girl, you're so unreal

Still I keep loving you

More and more each time

Girl, what am I gonna do

Because you blow my mind..........

The pull was stronger than gravity....Oh Tina tried - honestly she tried to stay as far from Bette as she could..... Yet maybe the Fates had other plans in store. The Planet dance floor was packed with the swaying bodies... Come on who couldn't dance to a Barry White song....

They had merely bumped back into back ----

"Sorry" said in unison

Tina couldn't help but smile when she realized it was Bette. It was impossible to move away from Bette.... Tina surrendered to the feelings and raised her hands up as if to say 'shall we dance'. Tina watched the decision cross the Deans face before stepping into the circle of the blonde's arms.

Every nerving ending from the top of her head to the tip of her toes- stood up and said "hello". Tina absorbed every touch - trying to savor what use to be hers..... The Blonde ran her hands along the sides of the cool crisp feel of Bette's tailored shirt. Bette's silky smooth hands with those delicate yet long fingers moved to the back of Te's neck. Tina knew every lotion and hand care secret Bette used to achieve the softness. How many? - It was countless times she watched Bette rub the products into perfect coffee with cream skin.

Maybe it was the longing look in Tina's hazel eyes - or maybe the emptiness Bette felt deep inside. The Dean took a step closer toward her former lover and Tina did the rest...closing the distance between the bodies. Feeling the soft round curves against her own tight leaner front... Ah Tina was so feminine - the sweet smell of lemons and honey enveloped Bette as Te's hair tickled her nose.

For Tina - IT was sweet torture.... feeling the dark beauty with in her arms.... moving against her body. Achingly familiar - their sway of hips, as Bette clenched her arms tight - holding Tina close. The movie executive painted herself onto the firm form - relishing every stolen moment. Tina knew she was walking the tightrope between heaven and hell.... There was no fooling herself - She wanted Bette - in so many ways - but at that moment.... Bette's lips plagued her mind. To just kiss - To run my tongue along the soft pallet. Tina felt her eyes gaze longingly at the orifice then close her eyes. With cunning skill the blonde merely moved her head to Bette's other shoulder - a little to close....Tina rubbed her cheek against Bette's lips - just to have the touch of the Dean's warm mouth - letting her imagination fill in the rest.

Somewhere along the dance, both their hands had started moving across the other woman's body... in slow yet deliberate.....Not quite patting but Lord Tina knew if given half the chance the soft circles of her hand on Bette's lower back would quickly travel down... Down over the rounded backside of Bette's buttock... Such a lovely rear end the Dean sported....

What is this magic we weave - the combined energy.....tangible with each movement....each roll of hips... swing of shoulder.... intoxicating as wine... Tina knew her body was being effected by Bette and simply didn't care.....she did not want to end the contact.... not when she craved each moment like air. But at last the song came to an end...It was hard but Tina stepped back from Bette. Tina kept her head down, trying to reign in her emotions, but Bette held onto both of Tina's hands. Waiting for Te to look a her.... Tina raised the desire laden hazel eyes to meet Bette's gaze. TO have the crashing wave of passion echoed back - Tina's soul jumped for joy and moved toward her hearts desire. Yet Bette turned and almost fled from the dance floor.

"Bette" Tina cried out in confusion and gave chase.

Bette was overwhelmed... and shaking as she entered the Planet's ladies room. Of course your attracted to Te.... we were lover for 8 years... we are going to...... Bette looked at herself in the mirror.... She was flushed and consumed with desire for Tina.....

Tina's reflection in the mirror proved standing behind Bette...the blondes sweet smile of concern mixed with ....shame. "Bette I'm.....sorry."

Bette looked at the other woman in the mirror raising her eyebrow as she placed her hands on either side of the white wall mounted sink.

Te returned with a challenge smile and eyebrow lift of her own, "Ok I'm *not* sorry.... all is fair in love and war..... And I'm still in love with you." Te shrugged her shoulders - it was that simple.

Bette's shoulders slumped as she turned around to stare at Tina, "I'm not ready for this......" Bette's hand circled the air in front of her..... "all this....." The Director's mind searched for the right word that encompassed the trail, the new Tina, the renewed feelings and now Tina's pregnancy with Hellry's baby... it was all....Bette stared Te in the eyes and stated with hopelessness, "It's too much drama.... for me."

Tina was taken back but squared her shoulders, "Bette are you in love with me? ......IF not... there's no point in me standing here.....but if you do?......then I'm going to fight tooth and nail - use everything in my arsenal.... and I'm not sorry that this..." Tina moved in front of Bette, touching Bette's arms. Running her fingers up then down the caramel forearm watching the goose bumps rise. "Or this..." Tina raise up on her tip toes and brushed her lips against Bette's. Feeling the stoic statue in her arms melt as Tina slipped her tongue inside the Director's lips. Tina moved her arms to behind Bette's neck pressing the taller woman's mouth down til she could rest on her heels. Dueling for dominance and easily surrendering to Bette's power as her dark angel's passion took control. Tina felt her gut swirl with desire as her head felt light from the sound kiss. It took several seconds for Te's mind to regain it's train of thought...but a wicked smile sliced her mouth.. "Defiantly not sorry for that."

Perhaps it was the crushing in of emotions....or the thumping vibration of the Planets DJ's turning rhythm -Bette felt overwhelmed...anything said now.... would be meaningless as her body easily bent to the supplication of Tina's mouth. As if it was a conditioned response, the Director tightened her hold on the honey haired woman in her arms. Bette extended out to her full length, glorying in the rapturous somatic sensations pressing into Tina's bosom induced. The touch of the movie executives hands inside Bette's shirt - against the smooth small of her back.... Bette felt the slight buckle of her knee as the rush of liquid fire seared to the core... When did Tina pull my shirt from my pants? Yet the thought was lost as finger nails scratched up and down her spine....then down inside the waistband over Bette's posterior.

"Tina!" appalled the Director, but Tina's Cyprian laugh was as seductive as the movements of the blonde's hands inside her pants. "Tina" Bette uttered again but this time with the desire her body felt and her mind had stopped fighting.

Tina was quite sure, when she followed Bette into the Planet's Ladies room it wasn't to....make love? Yet Bette's passionate response fueled the amorous desire heating the movie exec's blood. Somewhere between Bette's hands in Tina's hair and Tina's hands upon the round cheeks of Bette's bottom.... all reason stopped. Nothing else mattered but the woman in her arms ...mouth.. hands... heart...mind...soul? Tina knew she needed this...needed to touch and feel Bette.....But Bette needed her too. Only Bette's stubborn streak refused the reality of what was them. Was there logic to love? If there was Tina was sure Bette would find it.....but til then Tina relied on the facts of them....the physical and emotional response they evoked in each other. Tina did not kid herself, there was no idealistic noble notions of romance in her planned attack on her lovers sensibilities. Bette in her right mind would never make out in a public restroom? And it was this, that awed Tina the most...the power...the responsibility...She alone commanded. So much of Bette was hers ..... But Bette controlled that and more of Tina. The nature of the beast known as love.

The pulse of both women rose, as the erotic leash released and the sensual storm took hold. Tina lost her breath at the captivating desire shining within Bette's big brown gaze. Drowning in the crashing flow of that white hot passion, Tina quickly realized they had traveled past the point of no return.... The exec's mind tried to work the problem.... calculate the options even as the tantalizing tingles tickled the nerves just beneath her skin. It was Bette's mouth sucking softly at her juggler that wracked havoc upon the mental process. AS the Director's hand unbuttoned Tina's trouser and slipped inside....Tina moaned in ecstasy as her need was being stroked by greedy long fingers. Hell.... They moved with accord inside the back stall.

Bette locked the door with an elbow before refocusing. The feel of Tina's wet warmth encircling her hand as the blond leaned against the metal paneled wall and spread herself. Bette explored the soft silkiness, dying a little with each gasp of air or muffled moan of the goddess in her hands. Bette's mind grasped at the thought..Yes it was like touching divinity...caressing Tina. Watching the open love....this woman hide nothing from her.....Bette saw the raw honest emotion that Tina always allowed her to see clearly shining within hazel eyes. The love, the hunger and the pure beauty - it was humbling and as crushing as the release rocking Tina's body.

Tina blinked her eyes in astonishment at the quickness and force of the climax that had coursed through her. Then the sweet smile spread her lips, meant solely for her lover. "You do that way to easy..... I should play harder to get.." teasingly Tina whispered in Bette's ear before capturing the lobe in her teeth. Tina's hand tugged at the clasp at Bette's pants. Stroking down the tight tummy muscles that rippled slightly as her hand slid toward the warm wet center calling for attention. Bette threw her head back in pleasure at Tina's entrance. "But I don't think you'll be that hard to get...." Tina moved slowly in then out...Bette moaned softly "either." It did not take a pythoness to foresee the future....Their future was destine... written in the stars long before...Tina had finally surrendered to the truth.... though Bette may never believe in things as soulmates or fate.... it did not matter.... because it would not change the outcome.... they were simply meant to be.

The gauntlet of reporter and protesters overwhelmed the very pregnant female exiting the courthouse. Tina Kennard's lawyer Joyce Wischnia guarded her from the front as Bette held her firmly to the Directors side. Pushing the crowed back...but to no avail.

"They're like.... locust!" Bette's voiced venomously but the words quickly faded in the shouts from reporters and the chant of protesters.

Joyce nodded her head, "Piranha is more like it."

Bette was bumped by the pushing crowd, almost slamming into Tina but caught herself just in time. "Fvcking as..." Bette began but a quick look at Tina and the backward glance from Joyce proved this wasn't the time of place for lose lips. The final steps to the waiting limo stretched for what seemed an eternity. All three women breathed a sigh of relief once the car door shut and the outside noise became muffled by the steel and glass shell.

Bette stared outside the darkened window at the swarm of angry protesters. Many members of the mob pushed at the police officers, trying to get at the limo. "This...this is getting out of hand." Bette looked down at the tired look in Tina's eyes, who rested her head upon the Directors shoulder looking dully out at the mass of people.

"It only looks ugly....but the LA Times poll has public opinion on Tina's side." Joyce smiled smugly. It was going to be a slam dunk. The silver tongued lawyer was proud to say the very least. It was an achievement. By all accounts the odds were stacked up against them... a lesbian with a bi-racial child who left her half black female life partner to be with a man....but left him to explore an amoral homosexual dominatrix life style but is now pregnant with a second child by same said man yet is attempting to reconcile with her original life partner. Hell, this was the stuff in which legends were born. To turn public opinion in favor of such a client..... they will be beating down Joyce's practice door to get on her client list. "It will blow over once another sensational story pushes this off the front page. It's not everyday a Dominatrix sues LA for wrongful arrest, But in the meantime how is my biggest client holding up?" Joyce grinned like a fox as she turned her eyes toward the bulging blonde.

"Ha" Tina placed her hands on her large baby filled mid section "Big?.... more like Huge! I didn't start really showing with Angelica way into my 6th month but...." Exasperated Tina held her hands over the massive stomach shaking her head with a smile.

Bette placed a hand on the mound caressing Tina through the sun dress, "We're just entering the 5th month." finishing Tina's sentence and catching the smirk on Tina's face... Bette looked at Tina questioningly, "What?" a little concerned she had just said something wrong. Bette mentally checking the due date and counting Tina's term.

Tina shook her head and smoothly reached for Bette's hand to hold. Tina raised a brow at Bette but directed the conversation at Joyce, "I think "we're" holding up very nicely indeed Joyce."

Bette blinked at the glowing smile Tina bestowed....she did just refer to the pregnancy as a WE for the first time. It had been a hard and bumpy road for them both....Bette had to admit Tina's pregnancy with Hellry's baby at first seemed insurmountable........

Two month's ago.

It was a slow process....the healing process. They were not living together....yet Tina did stay the night many nights. They weren't dating per say..... meaning they didn't go out to the movies or to dinner..... yet they did spend their free time together. Tina didn't push for any clarification of the relationship.... Bette was relived that Tina could simply live in the now. They were friends and lovers.... Tina was making that aspect very clear and it was surprisingly thrilling for Bette. Yet still, it was a strange emotional place in which Bette seemed to be existing. On one hand she was confused, hurt and angry at the course of Tina and her life but on the other Bette did not want to lose Tina. Bette felt the fear.... the fear of what if.....What if I fail again? She couldn't live through losing Tina again. It was so difficult getting back to some semblance of order between them.

It was late evening. Angelica was long off to bed and again they both seemed content to just sit on the couch talking over decaffeinated coffee. Some nights they just held each other without saying a word. And then some nights they talked about politics, their friends or movies.... and other nights they broached the subject of them. Bette had to admit Tina did not push...but if she didn't communicate they did not have a chance.

"So what does Hellry think about the baby?" Bette asked casually even though on the inside she was no where near as calm.

Tina looked guiltily down into the creamy brew, "I was considering not telling him." Tina ventured a look up at Bette and regretted the admission. Tina sighed heavily, closing her eyes, "I know...I know he needs to know, but He'll want more than sperm donor rights." Tina set her cup down on the table to rub her warmed hands over her face with frustration. "I don't want to complicate this even more. I'm trying to keep the drama down to a minimum."

Bette couldn't help but smile, Tina using her own words in defense. "He deserves to know. You two had a....good relationship...you'll be able to work it out." Bette tried to not tense her words but Tina wasn't buying what she was selling.

"Bette?" Tina started and Bette hung her head down knowing by Tee's tone she was found out.

Tina moved closer to the hanging dark head, gently running her hands through the heavy weight of rich thick curls. Bending down to place a kiss on top of the dark head, Tina slowly coaxed Bette to look her in the eye.

"I was never in love with Hellry.... I don't even think I loved him. He was..... easy and on some level....." Tina swallowed as the following words hurt to say, "..... a way to hurt you for Candace." Tina rolled her eyes closed and bit her lips as she leaned back on her heels, "I know how to hit where it hurts...." Bette's puppy dog brown eyes stared back at Tina as she forced herself to meet Bette's gaze. The tears started, Tina couldn't help them. "It was a low blow on my part."

"So you weren't questioning....?" confused Bette began but Tina shook her head explained.

"Yes.... I was questioning a lot of things about us ......but not because I missed sex with a man....making you think that - amidst our lack of a love life...... that was wrong of me."

"So why all the smoke and mirrors?" Bette looked Tee up and down as if searching for the balm in the words for the battered wounds.

"Cause I didn't want you to know how much I was hurting.... I thought if I ignored the pain long enough it would just disappear and we could go back to how it was before......" Tina caressed Bette's cheek as a lone tear moved down the caramel skin. With her thumb Tee wiped away the tear. "Bette I loved you so much..... you were my world..... and ..and ..you broke that.....and I don't ....was it? .....why?" the words sounded strangled and heartbreaking.

In a heartbeat, Bette was on her knees in front of Tina, pulling the other woman into her arms. Realizing just how deep she had damaged Tina's soul by her unfaithfulness. "Oh God, It wasn't because of you Tee ...please.... please....." Bette reached inside herself to find the words to fix this break. "All my love for you couldn't save our first child... I didn't know how to help you heal.... I felt so useless and running away...... I didn't want to deal with the pain. The failure." Bette breathed in a heavy bit of air as her face crumbled as her voice began to shake, "I blamed you for the failure and that was so messed up - I know." Bette's face was washed with streaking tears. "I hate myself for doing what my father did and I will regret hurting you for the rest of my life." Bette rocked Tina in her arms , "So please it wasn't you...Ok" Bette felt Tina shake her head against her shoulder and a wash of warmth enveloped her soul. Tina had heard the truth and she still was in her arms. That felt so good. So right.

Tina's lips touched the steady beat carrying blood lying just beneath the thin skin at Bette's neck. "I love you Bette.... I've never loved another." Tina softly whispered the honest truth into the warm flow of skin.

Bette closed her eyes at the sweet sound of Tina's words. Would Tina believe her if she said the same thing back? Bette had found herself falling in love many a times....but so far only one person still held her heart and soul. "I've never stopped being in love with you.... I don't know how to let go...."

Tina smiled within Bette's arms, "What I've always loved most about you.... you don't know how to lose......so don't give up on us? Okay?" Tina pulled back to see Bette's face...to confirm they were finally on the same page.

"I haven't given up...." Bette closed her eyes controlling her emotions with a steadying breath then staring Tina in the eyes, shaking her head a little as she spoke the next words, "I'm scared....I'm scared of how much I can hurt you....and how much you can hurt me.... I don't think I can survive hurting like that ever again." Bette felt so vulnerable and it was so hard to be this open with anyone .....even Tina.

"I know ....Bette I know.... and of all people WE know there is no such thing as forever...that you can love someone and still not learn how to be together......and I can't guarantee what the future will bring.... I can only tell you I can not imagine a time in which I don't love you." Tina stated with honest earnest as she moved off her knees and into a more comfortable position.

Bette quickly realized their place on the floor and smoothly stood up. With a hand head out for Tina to help the growing less graceful woman to her feet. Once Tina was standing Bette pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry I destroyed the romantic in you?"

Tina pulled back and smiled wickedly, "Never - I just temper my romantic nature with a heavy dose of reality these days."

The moving van was pulling away from the house as Tina places a hand to her forehead, "Seriously, I don't remember collecting this much stuff?"

A dozen or so cardboard boxes line the Porter-Kennard hallway as Bette checked the black sharpie writing before carrying a box into the bedroom. "Stands to reason.... It has been...." Bette voice carried from the back of the house, then a marked pause in speech as the realization hit both women.

Tina mentally finished the sentence...Three years - Bette had bought the condo for Tina with their first break up... In many ways it felt like a lifetime ago and then again it felt like a blink of an eye.

Bette spied her beautiful pregnant angel at the kitchen counter midway through an opened box. One thin blonde eyebrow furrowed deep in thought. "Penny for your thoughts?" Bette asked softly but still managed to startle her new house mate.

An air of awkward uncertainty settled like a cloak around Tina as her hands fiddled with newspaper wrapped nicknacks, "Uh Well... I was thinkingaboutsellingthecondo." Tina pulled an unseen item from the box to carry it to the opposite counter. "I know I'm just moving in here but our family is growing.... the condo doesn't make sense anymore. Maybe a realtor can find a bigger unit....but I really want a house...." Tina was talking to herself more than to Bette "but maintaining two household's would be impos...." Bette's blanched face with sad frown stopped Tina's muttering.

"Already planning your exit strategy?" Bette's voice sounded strained yet calm sending warning bells off in Tina's head.

"No...no ...." then a slow blink of hazel eyes as soft round shoulders slumped. "I'm not meaning to, It's just....." Tina looked over at the guarded brown eyed gaze, "I don't know..... if we will get a happily ever after..... you know.....but I want our children to have as close to it as I can give them." Tina placed the unwrapped cup on the kitchen counter before moving toward the closely listening woman. "You know my childhood was pretty unstable... I don't want Angelica or this child to feel that uncertainty... and..."

"And you don't see this as the home for our children if something should happen to us?" Bette asked diplomatically.

"This is your home Bette..." Tina started.

"It's our home." Bette affirmed.

Tina sighed hating the road the conversation was heading down but knowing for better or worse their relationship would only work with communication. That meant the good with the bad... Tina squared her shoulders before plowing ahead. "Yes it is 'our home' until something should happen and we split up again then it's 'your home' - and I am not saying anything is going to happen .... but 'If' something should happen...I don't want to move the kids back into that tiny condo... I just want to be smart and....... I have to think of more than just me now..... and I'm sorry... it's just..."

"Reality" Bette supplied flatly.

The sad smile from Tina echoed in her hazel eyes.... was the same being returned from Bette. Love was not the end but merely the beginning....there was so many factors to be considered - Trying to apply the lessons learned from their previous attempts - The Love felt so fragile yet ran so deep.

Bette could almost taste Tina's anxiety over stating her fears of the future out loud. "How about I deed the house over to you and you deed the condo over to me... so if anything should happen our children are never without their home?"

"Bette I can't..." Tina sputtered flabbergasted.

"Yes you can and I hope you will - I don't want us worrying about 'that' possible future... I want to focus on what we a building together.... here now." Bette's large doe brown eyes seemed to melt, watching the warmth light Tina's face with her smile.

"I love you and I'm sorry for being afraid.... sometimes." Tina offered.

Bette reached for and was returned with welcoming arms as both women pulled the other close, "I love you and I need to know when your scared.... and maybe together we can make it not so scary?"

With a sticky blink of an eye Tina Kennard shook her head to wake. 'Damn' from the livingroom couch Tina could tell the LA sun was setting out the back French doors. With a angry shake of her head, she forced her girth into a sitting position. To be overcome by a huge yawn.

The stretch of the day was becoming harder and harder for Tina to bare as her belly grew and grew. Clearly this child was going to be a linebacker for the 49ers. It was Crazy Tina thought. She had feared using Marcus's sperm because of the possible baby size. Angelica turned out rather average in size, despite the fact, the sperm donor was a large man. Yet this child was turning out to be a giant, when Hellry was a very average sized man? Just goes to show.... can't judge a book by its cover and absolutely NO guarantees in this life.

Tina rubbed the sleep from her eyes with the palm of her hands. Just one of the luxuries of working from home... the "working" hours tended to be flexible. The coffee table was scattered with various actresses auditions and script run through DVD's. The field had narrowed considerable, now the project required proper pairing of actors for maximum screen chemistry. Tina removed one DVD from the tray, "Sorry" reading the laser scribed print, "Anna and Gina, if you couldn't keep me awake...." Tina read the next disk before placing it in the carriage and pushing it into the laptop, "Hopefully Renee and Lucy have better luck." The 17 inch monitor cued up with the studio's standard opening credit Actresses name, the audition date, Act two, scene 3, yada yada... A tall platinum blond woman entered stage right, sorting mail and tossing her keys on a dresser along with a package.... 'nice touch Tee thought ' ...before calling out, "Hey Nina are you almost ready?" Enter from back of bedroom, a smaller darker blond woman yawning, "Yeah I just need to grab my shoes." - "Your Kidding right" Bev balked..... "What" Nina breathed innocently. " You can't wear that. Where going to the Palms... it's not... Where's the nice lemon suit we picked up last weekend?" Nina gave Bev's back a subtle look one mixed with confusion and hurt.... 'nicely played' Tina thought... Both actors had clear focus of their respective characters. They seemed to play well off each other with a nice "real" flow of conversation. That was important to Kate and the producers of the project. "It's still at the cleaners....I'm sorry I fell a sleep.... let me just grab something else." Nina made a move toward the closet. "No I'll pick something out." Bev huffed and grabbed the package from the dresser, "Can you remove the price tags from Daddy's present?" unceremoniously handing the bag to Nina and turning back to the closet pulling out possible outfit combinations. Tee laughed at the slight pout upon Nina's face as she opened the tie box and read the price tag. That was close to how it really happened??? Tee grabbed the wireless mouse, "Ok ladies you obviously can act but can you connect on a physical level... as well?" With a few quick clicks the DVD fast forward... Nina looked down lovingly at obviously crushed Bev sitting on the edge of the bed. The smaller woman run her hands through Bev's long hair then took the taller woman into her arms cradling her head upon her bosom, 'Wow really good the warmth and feelings of love seemed plausible if not actual' "You father will come around....its just a new idea to him." Nina stated softly from atop Bev's head. With a tear eye... a very heartbroken Bev pulled her head back from Nina's chest, "I don't..... know" Nina lifted Bev's head up and caressed Bev's cheek, "How could he not love your child." Nina declared as she sweetly kissed Bev's forehead. "How could he not love something you care deeply about?" Nina stared Bev in the eyes both actresses held the moment with great intent. Bev smiled a small smile up at Nina as her arms lifted toward the smaller woman's neck - Nina glided down toward Bev- They both met half way in a full on kiss. Tina raised her brow did Bev just slip Nina the tongue??? Tee clicked the mouse. 'Yes Yes she did.'

Wow that was.... incredible! Who are these women? Tina grabbed the bios. Lucille 'Lucy' Donovan, Twenty-eight, a stellar theater career until a couple of years ago it seemed she came to LA where she co-starred in a couple canceled drama's, before her big break with a very popular sci-fi series. Tina even remembered 'Galaxy' and the character Lucy played. Wow I loved Zedeon! Who would have ever guessed under all that make up was a stunning woman! After the series was canceled Lucy Donovan was keeping herself busy with numerous bit parts in several hit prime time TV dramas. Renee Hansworth resume was pretty slim. At Twenty-three Renee list a couple of commercials and one local community center PSA for the drama program. A graduate of UCLA's with a masters degree in cultural studies and performance. She had starred in several college theater programs. They both were relative unknowns for two major characters in major motion picture. It would be a hard sell...Tina pulled the DVD from her laptop and placed it in its case. With a sigh she moved it to the "possible" pile.

The title is 'Another Act'

"Cut. Good Job Ladies"

Renee opened her eyes to stare down into crystal blue and felt her breath leave her chest.

"You alright?" Luc inquired peering deeply into the warm regard standing above her.

Backing away from the warmth of the larger woman's core, putting the back of her hand to her mouth. Still feeling those lips... that tongue. Renee breathed deeply, Get a hold of yourself. "Uh yeah that was umm...you really...wow"

"Oh Jeez sorry.... too much? I didn't mean...You said to do what felt natural." Lucy shrugged her shoulders as she stood from the studio bed, "I guess I should have...."

"No No it was..." Good... Great? "perfect. I just hope I didn't mess this up for you. I know this is a really big deal."

"Hey you were great..I caught that look behind my back on the side monitor. Priceless." the warm smile did more to comfort Renee than the words.

"You..you think so. I kinda thought it was.....a little too much... ya know?" The short blond head tossed about as Renee shook her head to clear the plaguing doubts. What was done was done... she did her best. "But thank you for... well upping my level."

"If anything you pushed mine up a notch or two... believe me." Lucy stated honestly. This was her third call back with a different actress for the same scene. She was getting worried. The other actresses didn't ...well they just didn't seem to work...but this... hell... " kid" seemed to light up the entire studio. Both woman gathered up there props, and headed toward the waiting area. "What call back number is this for you?" Luc asked and smiled as she watched the other woman being startled from her own thoughts.

"Uh me... my first call back.... for Nina... I auditioned for another role... which I'm 'not what were looking for" Renee raised her hand to open and close the quotes with a eye roll, "But they feel I might be perfect for the role of Nina soo," shrugging her shoulders and sighing deeply, "here I am."

"Well they know what their looking for...." Luc stopped walking, "Well this is where I get off. Make up removal, I think the woman used spackle" indicating her face and then the ladies room door.

"Oh yeah right, uh... Well I enjoyed working with you Ms. Donovan.... it was a real pleasure." The raised brow and knowing grin of the taller woman gave Renee's brain pause as she quickly reviewed her comment...Oh God she thinks I'm talking about the kiss!! Her cheeks heated as she sputtered a bit before quickly amending, "Well uh ... I uh mean... some of those other actresses were just so.... ya know...and none near as famous and not wanting to run through the scene or even talk about the physical stuff....and I've never with a, well you know...." Renee swallowed hard, Just close your mouth and let the woman go to the restroom Hansworth.

Lucy Donovan watched the countless emotions cross the face of the younger woman as she grappled them into control. To be so young again..... ah kid that naivete is going to hurt you one of these days. Politely Lucy nodded, "Yes I understand what you mean and thank you as well. I wish you the best of luck."

Renee breathed a sigh of relief and smiled warmly, "YES best of luck to you too." Renee stared back into the deepest of blue eyes she had ever seen. There was indigo flakes along with sliver sparks that shimmered when the actress smiled that "million dollar" smile like she was now.... Wow no wonder my little brother Tyson has posters of her all over his room.

Luc stood patiently waiting for Renee to step away from the door to the ladies room since the entrance swung outward but the other woman seemed securely planted in her spot. "Ms. Hansworth?" musingly Luc asked.

"Call me Renee, Mrs. Donovan please." she replied.

"AhYes Renee, well only if you call me Lucy." the bright smile of the kid was priceless, almost worth the absurdity of the situation.

"THANK YOU ....I mean Lucy." Renee giggled, the excitement of being on first name bases with a real life TV Star was almost making Renee dizzy. Wait til I tell Ty his going to just die.

"More than welcome, So now that we have become fast friends... I'm going to excuse myself and try to squeeze by you now..." Luc began.

As Lucy pulled the door open, mortified Renee realized clearly, she had been blocking the taller woman's entrance. "Oh God I'm so sorry... Ms. Don.."

"Quite all right. Doors should swing inward – makes it so much easier to barracked." Luc supplied with a sly grin.

Renee laughed, "I'm sure it helps keep the kooky fans at bay. So one kooky fan backing off"

"And here I was looking forward to calling security." Luc arched one of her brows and flashed a sideways grin that had the kid laughing harder.

"Hum HANDCUFFS? Perhaps my afternoon IS looking up??" Renee countered with a arched brow of her own but she did not have a chance to pull off the grin since she was giggling too hard.

Oh My ....Lucy Donovan thought to herself.... this kid is......just delightful! Quick witted, extremely talented and cute as a button.... no wonder the other actress were giving her such a hard time. Jealous because they all know it just as surely as I know it.... Renee Hansworth is going to go places. Did not matter that this guileless kid was clueless to the fact. Simply the camera loved Renee. Aided with some real acting ability that synergy created a Star. Hell even without the acting ability.... several of the "stars" of Lucy's cancelled TV show Galaxy couldn't act there way out of a paper bag but that did not hinder their rise up the media ladder to stardom.

The silence from the taller woman was just reaching the point of awkward, She might really be thinking about calling security? "Again, it was nice meeting you. I was ..AM a fan" Renee nodded and started toward the exit.

"?" the small blond turned around on her heels, "Renee would you be interested in grabbing a cup of coffee after this? Perhaps discuss the characters?" it sound strange even to Lucy's ear and with a quick glance around the studio she was not the only one finding it so. "Streakily professional, of course." Luc emphasized.

"Of course" Renee's furrowed brow answer made it clear she was clueless to what possible other meaning behind having coffee could mean. Lucy grimaced perhaps the kids naivete is going to be the death of us both.

SO BACK TO THE STARS

The shrill sound of the telephone caught Tina off guard. She looked around the coffee table and couch but the cordless phone was no where to be seen. Tina spotted the phone handset on the other side of the room, on top of the kitchen counter. " Errrr" the blond gruffed. The thought crossed her mind to just let it be but it could be Angelica's pre-school calling? Slowly Tina grappled to stand. Just reaching the phone before the answering machine picked up.

"Hello"

"Tina? Oh Your there...excellent." came the unmistakable syntax of her lawyer Joyce Winchina.

"Joyce! So is there any news?" It had been a few weeks since the case started. Several continuance from the other side had settled the media attention somewhat. Only occasionally would a photographer camera flash catch her at the grocery store or the studio entrance.

Tina could hear the flipping of paper on the other end of the phone as Joyce spoke. "The trail is scheduled to begin Monday. In my discovery I found a witness name I am not sure about... Gwendolyn Summers? Does the name ring any bells."

"It should - that's my Mother?" Tina started.

"Your Mother?" Joyce's uncertainty unmistakable, "Why would she be a witness for the defense?"

"I...I'm not sure? She did not mention anything to me the last time we spoke." Tina thought through the last weeks phone conversation with her Mother. Nothing out of the ordinary, but then again Tina never mentioned the arrest or the trial.....or being back with Bette? They never really talked about anything in Tina's life other than 'How are you doing?' Tina would say, 'Good...You?' and her Mother would being a 30 minute diatribe about the weevils eating her Cytisus shrubs. "I have not seen her...... Huh wow a couple of years." the admission was pretty pitiful to Tina's ears. When did she become so estranged from her family that her own Mother would testify against her in a court of law and not mention it at all??? "Should I call her?" Tina asked.

"Hum, How about I let my guy do his thing first... Tina it's more than likely the defenses way of dicking with us... tossing a curve ball. It's my job to check it out... so you don't worry your pretty little head about it. You worry about that bambino and pita in the oven and that hot Mamacita your cohabiting with...Okay?" Joyce replied.

Tina shook her head and rolled her eyes at Joyce's comment. Yes it was exasperating to be patronized by ones own attorney.... yet on many levels Joyce was more than just a lawyer to Tina and Bette. A wicked grin turned the corners of Tina's mouth, "Believe me mine is well taken care of... and the rest of the family is doing well too! Thank you for asking...but speaking of Mamacita's.... How's Phyllis doing?... Heard something about LA's biggest feminist lesbian lawyer getting hitched? Thought you did not believe in the institute of marriage in the confides of a homosexual relationship? What was it you said..... You were not willing to bend to society's moral notion of love and propriety?"

A soft self-deprecating laugh broke the airway then a tongue to teeth Tsk, "Well...it's funny how such cock-a-hoop moral notions get tossed out the window when love sneaks up and bites you in the ass. Who would of thunk the Dean of a California university... deep down would be a closeted stanch conservative? But Hell you know me always up for a challenge." Joyce sighed heavily for effect. "Let me cut out – I've got religious hopes to quash and small children to corrupt."

Tina said goodbye through her laughter at the cocky larger than life attitude. Though inside her stomach had turned to a bundle of nerves. A mental debate began inside her head, should I call Bette and tell her the news? One hand there was nothing Bette could do about the trial stating up again on Monday.... or her Mother testifying so why bother her at work? I'm a grown up... I can handle this.... On the other hand Bette would want to be informed and she's been supportive in every way.... God! Get a hold of yourself Tee. The nagging doubts have no place in this relationship. Tina pressed memory 2 on the phone....Bette's ringback tone 'Liebestraume No. 3' made her smile. Lord what was hers this week? Something silly like Bed by J. Holiday...but Bette's fire, passion and tender side melded so well to the concerto.... Bette was..... deep. There was so many layers and facades – all uniquely her own and all mine! That thought made her feel warm inside. Bette's phone went to voice mail....but before Tina could leave a message her cell phone rang. Tina moved back to the couch and grabbed her phone by the lab top as she left a message for Bette to call if she got a free minute. Glancing at her phones display proved Bette was calling her! Tina tried to pick up the line before it went to voice mail but did not make it in time. But the the home phone rang again ....Tina quickly answered...over the home phone she heard Bette's voice....

"Hello...hello...Tina?"

"Hey Baby... I was just calling you." Tina answered.

"I....well – I tried the home phone and it was busy.... must have been dialing out." Bette surmised.

"So what's wrong?" They both said in unison. Then they laughed at the strange but wonderful synergy that just was their relationship.

Tina spoke first because it was the way it was, "Joyce called." Bette sort of grunted but Te continued. "The postponements are over the Trial starts Monday."

"I'll clear my calender...Are you ready?" Bette cringed at her lack of communication skills when it came to her partner with a heavy breath Bette began again, "What I mean is.... are you scared? Ugh of course your scared." Bette tossed her pen across her desk. Biting her cheek as she stared up to the white office panel board ceiling, resigning herself to the fact she would always be the weaker of the two in this area ,"Is there anything you need?"

Tina heard the inner battle of Bette. She didn't need to see her lover to clearly understand the nuances of her tones. "Your love?"

Bette swallowed hard but smiled, her voice dropping as the words rolled off her tongue, "You always have my love."

Tina smiled as a warm tingle ran the course of her spine and brought water to her eyes, "Then I'm ready for anything I guess...even my Mother testifying for the defense."

"What?" Bette was outraged. "Te, I'm on my way home."

"Baby.. You don't..."

Bette paused caught flat...does Tina want me there? "I want to be there for you."

Tina felt the breath leave her chest.... this was a line that she fear most to cross. She did not want to be needy or be perceived as weak ever again? Even though nothing but Bette's solid form was going to make her feel better. "Bette"

Bette heard Tina's conflicting emotions within her name. "Honey I'm not going to feel better about any of this until I have you in my arms...So I'm coming home." Bette heard the heavy breath of her partner through the phone line but nothing was forth coming, "I'll stop by the Thai restaurant and pick up 'hor mok bpoo' and those fried shrimp things you love."

"You know I've been craving Coconut Chicken soup all day?" Tina let the insecurity go - glad that Bette wasn't pushing for any explanations. Just welcoming the knowledge that life was so much better when there was two against the world.

"Then I'll see you in a few."

*** Here is a link to the mentioned J. Holiday "Bed" song .com/watch?v=RJFcBVGyibc

Here is a link to Liebestraum, Nocturne No. 3 composed by Liszt, performed by the incredible Lang Lang .com/watch?v=ubVVSWHkxs8

FYI, Liebestraum means 'Love Dream'

Standard Disclaimer – Nothing belongs to me – SHOWTIME are the lucky dogs – Please don't take my puter away because I miss my girls sooooo much I have to make up my own plot lines. And Hell since I'm writing it might as well share... my Mama did teach me right! Side note to LA residents I do realize there are several LA courthouses – a Google search proved that but sorry if anything doesn't jive to the reality of living there. I based my 8 am traffic from my many years living and working in downtown Atlanta, GA. Enjoy.

.com/watch?v=pgJiKXS_2C0 song mentioned in this post.

It was horrible... It was all so horrible. The day started off with the alarm clock not waking them. This made for a mad dash to the shower. They traded off between getting ready and Gelly Belly duty of breakfast and readying her for school. Unfortunately Angus, who had been taking Angie to school all week....His car broke down. So Bette had to stay with Angelica while Tina took a taxi to the courthouse. Tina's death grip at the door before leaving gave Bette all the insight into her partners state of mind. All the whispered sweet nothings and words of encouragement did not replace her being at the courthouse holding Te's hand before the proceedings.

At 7:45am Bette dropped their daughter off at school. It was precious watching those chubby little legs run flat out toward her class room. Bright eyed and full of wonder for this whole new world school opened. Yet as Bette tried to enjoy the moment, thoughts of Te entered her mind. Bette tried to visualize her own Mother testifying against her..... IT was too outrageous to even really contemplate.

LA traffic at 8am was like watching grass grow... your not getting anywhere fast... but somehow come Saturday you'll be mowing the lawn. Even with the soft Brandi Carlile cd playing the frustration was still getting to Bette – She needed to be there for Te. Of all days... the day Wendy Summers testified..... but Fate had seemed to conspire against them today. There was nothing she could do about the traffic... Angus's car breaking down.... waking up late.... Tina's Mother testifying ..... the press....the trail.... Tina's fears.... her own overwhelming fear. That crazy insecurity that somehow she would fuck this up. Again! Eugh! Bette sighed heavily as the car inched another few feet. The feelings had nothing to do with Tina – When she was with Te the doubts were gone. It was those hours when they weren't together that plagued Bette the most. This was hard... just being there for someone else and not try and fix the problem. It went against everything with in Bette. Tina had crawled out of the box and Bette had to admit that her partner was now someone who didn't need to be taken care of....Hell Te didn't want to need her anymore... Tina had made that clear last week. That knowledge hurt. Bette inched another foot closer to the LA courthouse. As the song strummed on....

Every time you close a door and nothing opens in its place you've wasted

And when you speak the words you know to those who know the words themselves you're wasted,

You're such a classic waste of cool, so afraid to break the rules in all the wrong places

Then again it's good to get a call

Now and then just to say hello

Have I said I hate to see you go...hate to see you go

Across town Tina sat behind the long wooden table turning her head around each time the courtroom doors opened. Hoping to see Bette's tall, confident stride power across the room to..... to what? Sweep me off my feet and whisk me far far away form here? Tina Kennard – you made this particular bed. Should have thought about all the bugs before you jumped in head first. Attempting to keep her composure Tina closed her eyes and focused on breath in and out. Bette would be there as soon as possible.

"Everything's going to be alright" a high pitched whisper spoke from behind.

"We got your back." A deeper tone.

Tina blinked before turning in her seat. Alice and her in full dress marine girlfriend Tasha took up the space behind her seat.

Tina rolled back her chair and smiled warmly at her friends, "Alice, Tasha thank you for coming." the sincerity dusting every word with warmth.

"Where's Bette?" Alice loudly whispered.

"She had to take Angelica to school....she should be here soon." Tina explained

Alice gave her friend a side smile and reached to squeeze the hand resting on the dividing wall. Tina nodded her head for the show of support.

"She'll make it because she knows I need her to be here." Tina declared with absolute faith in her partner.

The race from the parking garage to the courthouse was at break neck speed in her high heels. Bette felt her chest heaving from the unfamiliar exercise of running. Tina was the jogger in the family – not her. At the front entrance the forward progress was halted yet again by the security check point. But Bette's lung's welcomed the respite to cool down and a chance to catch her breath. She wasn't very sophisticated looking as she leaned over with her hands on her black tailor covered knees with her handbag scraping the tile floor as it dangled from a finger. As the line moved she placed her bag on the conveyer belt and walked through the metal detector. Either the check point was broken or the sensitivity was turned way down because she had forgot to remove her car keys from her jacket pocket but no alarm was sounded. Bette wasn't a fool she did not look the gift horse in the mouth and raced to the elevators.

Bette shoulder her way out of the elevator doors as soon as the opening became wide enough. Her heels clicked loudly against the tile with the purposeful stride. The long corridor did not give any clue which way she now needed to head. A quick glance at her watch proved she was late. "Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!" Bette cursed under her breath.

"Bette? Bette Porter?" the strangely familiar voice called her name. Bette turned on her toe toward her name. Bette's body froze as she realized who the person was....Wendy Summers.

"Wendy" Bette attempted to keep the contempt out of her voice, "You happen to know which court room is holding the trail?"

"This one on the left" Tina's mother pointed at the closed doors.

Bette headed toward the doors. "They will not let you in...the trail has started. Anyway defense witness have to wait out here."

"Well since I was a witness for the plaintiff – I've already testified." Bette couldn't keep the recrimination out of her voice. "How fucking cunt'ish of you Wendy... I guess you prove the theory... Mother's can and will eat their young."

The gasp was self satisfying as Bette turned her back on the only other person who could hurt her partner as much as Bette could. Quietly Bette opened the heavy wood paneled door to the court room.

Tina more sensed the commotion then heard or seen Bette try to enter the courtroom. Tina touched Joyce's arm and motioned toward the doors.

"Better late then never." Joyce stated under her breath as she turned toward her assistant, "Go tell the guard at the door that Ms. Porter is special council for the plaintiff."

The young man furrowed his brow and whispered back, "And if he ask what type of special council?"

"Medical....Ms. Kennard is pregnant and suffering extreme stress. Ms. Porter is needed to assist with monitoring her condition." Joyce didn't even stutter as she told her assistant what to say, "Tim if he gives you any grief get me."

Moments later Bette was following Tim up the aisle. At the gate he motioned Bette to sit on the bench at Tina's back, on the same side of the wall. Bette crossed behind Joyce and stopped beside Tina placing her hand on her shoulder. Then squeezing softly. Instinctively Tina covered the warm hand with her own....the tension and anxiety melted away.

"Sorry I almost didn't make it." Bette whispered while gazing down into appreciative hazel eyes.

"But you did make it.....and I didn't doubt that you would make it." Tina curled her lip into a lopsided smile.

"Really?"

"Really."

The courtroom was silent except for the lone cough that seemed to echo off the walls.

"Defense calls Gwendolyn Summers" the opposing teams lead lawyer states from thin pasty colored lips. Tina had already decided she didn't like the man. Had nothing to do with the fact he was the defenses attorney for the LA Police Department or that he was putting her Mother on the stand. There was just this cruel cockiness about him. SO reminded her of the high school football stars when she was growing up.

Tina felt her body stiffen as the thin bottle blond woman took the stand and was sworn in for testimony. It had been years since she had seen her Mother.... maybe a few more winkles around the eyes and lips but over all still just as Tina remembered.

"Mrs. Summers for the record can you please give your full name and tell us how you're related to the plaintiff." the defense attorney requested.

"Gwendolyn Marie Kennard ...Summers....I'm....I'm Tina Kennard's Mother." the crisp midwestern accent ever present despite the fact she had lived in California for over forty years.

"Above all maintain your cool... don't ever let them see you sweat." Joyce her lawyer had drilled into her head before today's session.

From the relative comfort of Tasha's causally strewn arm on the wooden gallery bench, Alice watched Wendy Summers stroll to the stand. "Guess Tina's Mom is what fifty?" the corky friend whispered into her girlfriends ear.

Tasha turned toward the warm breath to gaze full on into Alice's twinkling eyes. With just a lift of one eye brow to say, 'and'... not wanting to encourage the vixen in her arms to be overly chatty amist the several courtroom observers. A quick turn of Bette's head told the tale that even she heard Alice's comment.

"What? I'm just saying?" Alice spoke under her breath as she clamped down on her lips as she slumped down in her seat. Was she the only one who found it interesting that Tina's Mother was barely fifteen years older than her daughter?

The Marine witnessed the smaller woman battle her own nature and softly squeezed the shoulder.

Then settled down for the scene that was sure to unfold.

******************************************************************************

(Flashback scene)

The rain was pouring down in a solid sheet that soaked the teenager through despite standing underneath the car hood. "Damn it" seventeen year old Tina Kennard spat out.

Steam was pouring from a large cracked radiator hose as well as a place in front of the car grill.

"Tina?" a pre-teen strawberry blond stepped up next to the older girl.

"Katie I told you to stay in the car!" Tina turned on the younger girl and pulled her toward the passenger seat. "If you get sick Mom is going to kill me."

"What are you going to do..... we don't have any money?"

Tina shut the car door behind her step-sister and looked around the deserted road.

"Yeah! What the fuck am I going to do?"

Tina squinted her eyes. Off in the distance a blinking neon sign caught her attention.

******************************************************************************

"So Ms. Summers how would you characterize Tina's upbringing?" the attorney asked.

"I'm not sure... what you mean? We lived a descent life. Tina – Tina has always been bright." Wendy smiled and looked over at the object they were discussing but Tina refused to look back.

"I mean, wasn't Tina rebellious.... a trouble maker." the defense pushed.

"Objection your Honor, Defense is leading the witness." Joyce interjected.

"Sustained, Consoler let's phrase that in the form of a question." The Judge gibbed causing the courtroom to laugh.

"Yes Your Honor," the attorney about seethed, "Ms. Summers are you aware of any circumstances in which your daughter acted out – growing up?"

"Well now nothing too out of the ordinary.... your standard teenage angst. There was that time her friend Patricia Henderson along with the drill team broke into St. Marks church to throw a pajama party... charged something like ten dollars a head.... to buy new uniforms... would have worked out if Father Vincent hadn't come home early from Tijuana." The courtroom snickered at the teenage Tina antidote.

"Yes but do you remember a time when Tina was seventeen and criminal charges were filed?" The defense attorney appeared to read from a file as he spoke.

"Objection Your Honor" Joyce stood as the rakish grin etched the defense attorney's weak jaw.

"What grounds Ms. Winchina?" the Judge questioned.

"May I approach Your Honor?" Joyce requested.

The judge waved for both attorney's to approach the bench. Joyce reached first and flew into the other lawyer verbally.

"Your Honor, this is bullocks.... Mr. Malfey knows my clients juvenile record has been closed by the family courts... this line of questioning is beyond the scope......."

******************************************************************************

The seedy backroom area was thankfully dark. Tina did not want to think about the filthy environment especially when the odor of stale beer mixed with funky corn chips.... ugh it was hard enough to handle without seeing the cause for the smell.

"I think we should call Mom." Tina rolled her eyes at the persistence of Katie.

"And just how do you think Mom will cough up seven hundred dollars?" Tina sighed heavily, "Look if I'm not back in an hour... call Mom."

"Tina?" the doubt mixed with fear stopped the older girl walking deeper into the corridor. "I didn't mean....I swear I looked away for just a second." Katie's face crumbled as her eyes watered.

The struggle between anger and frustration crossed Tina's face before her continuous got the better of her, Katie didn't cause her wallet to be stolen. Unfortunately it contained the bulk of her cash.

"It's alright" Tina sighed heavily... "Come're"

Katie's tough resolve shattered as her sister wrapped a secure arm around her shoulders. "Listen...It's nothing I don't do in front of a stadium every Friday night.... this time I'll be getting paid – Then we can get the hell out of here...Ok" Katie's sobs quickly turned to sniffles, " It's going to be O'kay– I promise." Tina forced the reassuring smile upon her face. Slowly her sister pulled out of her embrace and walked to the exit. Tina watched until Katie closed the metal back door.

Thank God the blinking sign turned out to be a Gas and Eat highway stop with a 24 hour garage because the only other establishment with in thirty miles was this hole in the wall.... Lucky's All Nude Review.

******************************************************************************

"...... the right of my clients is being violated yet again Your Honor." Joyce finished.

"I believe Mr. Malfrey is well aware of the parameters and one toe past and I swear there won't be a traffic court in the State of California you'll practice – Am I making myself clear Mr. Malfrey." The Judge stated firmly as his hand covered the microphone so the stenographer was not privy to the exchange.

"Of course Your Honor" Malfrey chimed as he ran a hand through his black hair.

Joyce sighed dramatically, turned on her heels and marching back to her table. Tina waited pensively trying to stop her hands from twisting. Did Joyce just wink? Tina was stunned by the action.. When the attorneys body language totally belied the cocky gesture. Joyce flung herself into her chair with a little huff.

"Malfrey is going to question your Mother about your criminal record." Joyce whispered to Tina.

Tina furrowed her brows in confusion, "Joyce I don't have a criminal record?"

Joyce patted Tina's hands, "I know that, You know that.... but Mr. Malfrey is only about to figure it out." Joyce's wicked grin flashed for a split second before disappearing.

"Seven hundred thirty eight dollars? You've got to be joking.... I don't have that kind of money. Jeez." the price shock kicking Tina hard making her voice rise in a squeak after the garage owner detailed the list of necessary repairs.

"Well Darlin I'm sure Daddy's credit card can more than handle it." the mechanic wiped his black greased covered hands on a old cloth he pulled from his back pocket as he eyeballed the perky braless breast. Wishing he could turn back time by 20 minutes when the sweet thang came in soaking wet and the air condition air was proving the young woman was cold by hardening her nipples.

Tina rolled her eyes as she kept watching the mechanics eyes lower to her chest. With a heavy breath she spoke, "I don't have a credit card." or a Daddy Tina's mind screamed as well. "Look what is the minimum amount of repair – that will get me back on the road?" Tina shifted her weight from one foot to the other and leaned her head back on it's shoulder. Nailing the mechanic with what she hoped was a hard glare.

He attempted to hold his ground against the little piss-ant in high-top Nike sneakers but then the kid placed her hand on her hip. "I-I don't know – I guess I can plug the hole in the radiator – no guarantees it's going to hold in this heat, but that hose has got to be replaced."

Tina nodded her head then pointedly crossing her arms over her chest, "What's that going to cost me?" raising a eyebrow to boot.

The mechanic swallowed hard realizing he was caught leering and cast his eyes any other direction than his customer, "I...I.. Couple a hundred?"

"Damn it.... look my wallet was stolen earlier, but I got this watch and..." Tina pulled on a gold chain around her neck.

There was a shift of light in the corner of the garage and the mechanic became a little nervous as he shifted on his feet.

"Any horse trading is my department little lady." the scratchy sounding male voice came from the back office doorway. "Come over here and let me take a look at the goods."

Tina noted the undertone with a sense of forlorn sank her heart. She was sure she would have had the upper hand with Gomer the mechanic but boss guy, 'not so much'. Tina slowly made her way around the open tool boxes and various car parts laying around the garage's concrete floor. The back office was a small room furnished with a desk and a chair. A large beef man in his mid fifties licked his lips as Tina finally walked into his office.

"So your wanting to barter?" he spoke from the chair behind the desk.

"I have this watch." Tina showed the time piece from her wrist. The man snorted! "I also have this.." Tina pulled the gold chain from around her neck and handed it over to the man.

"Look little lady, I barely scrap a living here as it is...Not about to give away parts and services...unless..." the man eyed Tina up and down, "ever done any dancin?"

Tina eyed the man dubiously, "I dance with my drill team."

"Huh... well one of my girls called off tonight over at my bar...Lucky's..... you dance in her place tonight I'll fix your car right and you can even keep any tips."

******************************************************************************

"So Ms. Summers can you explain your daughters actions the night she was booked in San Juan Capistrano Police Department?" Malfrey spoke with authority as he flipped the file open.

Wendy Summers glanced over to her daughters stone faced features as Tina raised her chin and straightened her shoulders, "I remember picking up a corporate charter for the holiday weekend, FAR duty hours required me to stay overnight in Honolulu..."

"Mrs. Summers sorry to interrupt but just help clarify for the jury... What do you do for a living?" Malfrey asked.

Wendy smiled embarrassed, "Sorry I'm a pilot and work for a charter service."

"And when you refer to FAR your talking about Federal Aviation Regulations. Is that correct?"

"Yes that is correct." Tina's Mother confirmed.

"So you had to stay the night in Honolulu... Please continue from there."

"O' well Frank, that's my husband." Wendy turned toward the jury as she explained, "He was on a east coast jaunt.... He is a pilot as well. So Tina was left in charge of Katie her half-sister.... I'm not sure where Tina heard it....but for some reason she got it into her head that her father was going to be in San Diego..."

"Excuse me again Mrs. Summers but to clarify again that was Tina's biological father?"

Wendy smiled weakly, "Yes"

Malfrey nodded his head, "Thank you please continue."

"Well Tina hadn't seen her father since she was yeah high," Wendy held her hand to her knee.

Malfrey grimaced and plastered a tight smile, "For the record Mrs. Summers 'yeah high' meaning three perhaps four years of age?"

"Yes"

"Thank you" Malfrey nodded for her to continue.

"So Tina tried to drive down to San Diego with Katie but her mustang broke down in San Juan Capistrano."

******************************************************************************

.com/watch?v=aSaAXDBvfho

The room seemed to erupt with blaring music as Tina walked out on the stage. Her fear was palpable...making her throat thick and her breathing shallow as her heartbeat raced out of control. The shining lights made it impossible to really see the audience of mostly men. It was Saturday night .... even the loud over head speakers couldn't drown out the noise of the audience. Tina wasn't unfamiliar with her presence – her sexual presence even if only seventeen... The song was something she had danced to a hundred times.....for drill team routines....Of course nothing at all like this.... The long pole loomed at the end of the stage..... Tina swallowed hard..... Jesus what am I doing? Getting my car fixed — that's what your doing!

Slowly Tina started moving her hips suggestively to the beat. Slowing down the drill team routines mix in a slow peel off of an article of clothing. The loud whistles and cat calls from the men sacred her on so many levels yet gave her the confidence to continue.

******************************************************************************

Outside Lucky's Bar and All Nude Review Katie Summers was sitting on the concrete curb watching her wrist watch. It had to be the longest hour she had ever lived though in her life. IT was nerve racking to think about what Tina was doing.... but at the same time Mom would have ...like a total cow if she found out! SO Katie just kept vigil by the payphone as the minutes ticked away. 'Aachoo' the sneeze broke the dampened music emitting from the bar. Dang I don't feel so good Katie thought as a slight shiver ran up her spine. Jeez I'm getting sick!

The black and white sedan rolled up beside the curb causing Katie to move or get hit.

"Hey what gives." Katie exclaimed with indignation before she sees the SJCPD emblem upon the car door. What else can possible go wrong?

The officer opened the car door and stepped over to the curb. "Is there a problem here?"

"No sir." Katie stood and dusted the grass off the back of her jeans.

"How old are you young lady?" the authority undeniable.

"Eleven" Katie peered up through a strawberry blond bang at the policeman.

"Honey what are you doing here?" the officer inquired.

"I'm waiting for my sister to get off work." Katie answered sort a honestly.

"Who's your sister?" the policeman looked doubtful.

"Tina – Tina Kennard" Katie stated it proudly.

The officer shook his head and glance toward the entrance to Lucky's. "Why don't you wait in my back seat here while I go take to your sister."

It really wasn't a request more like a command why Katie planted her butt in the backseat.

*****************************************************************************

"......The officer took one look at Tina and knew she was under age..... my daughter's gave sworn testimony against that Bar owner.... The courts sealed the record to protect Tina."

Malfrey looked perplexed, "Your daughter was booked by the SJCPD?"

"Yes"

"Thank you Mrs. Summers, You witness councilor." Malfrey stated as he took a seat.

Joyce Winchina stood and walked toward Tina's Mother with a warm smile, "Mrs. Summers you stated that Tina was booked by the San Juan Police Department but were charges ever filed?"

"Oh No no charges" Wendy stated emphatically.

"Was she arrested?" Joyce raised her brow

"No she was never arrested?" Wendy exaggerated the 'no' as if it was an absurd notion.

"So why was Tina booked into the SJCPD?" Joyce asked.

"Since my husband and I where several hours away.... the Police Department booked Tina and Katie so they could give them a place to stay." Wendy leaned forward in the stand.

Joyce nodded, "Why did you agree to testify against your daughter Mrs. Summers?"

"Didn't know that's was what I did?" Wendy smiled wily.

Joyce Winchina crossed her arms over her chest and sucked her tooth, "Thank you Mrs. Summers."

The lunch break was a real welcome for Alice— the food was good but the potty break was needed more ....She and Tasha had ate with Tina and Bette even though both women seemed stressed and untalkative. That was alright with Alice – she totally understood her friends need for space. Why she monopolized the conversation with news of Shane's latest conquest and Helena's jailhouse romance. She talked so much she barely touched her sushi platter.

Upon their return to the courthouse Joyce Winchina whooshed Tina and Bette into a conference room. Leaving her and Tasha to seat in the waiting area. "Sucked being the supporting cast" – At least that's what Lenore would say...Why Alice always lived her life as the leading lady. Casting a side ways glance over at Tasha's casual posture....at home on the hard bench surface, or toting a deadly weapon over a sandy surface or laying naked on thousand count Egyptian cotton sheets. From the corner of her eye Alice caught the pacing of Wendy Kennard Summers.

"She's a wacko, huh" Alice whispered into Tasha's ear as they waited in the hall on the high backed oak bench.

Tasha regarded the woman her girlfriend referred too. Tina's Mom stood several yards away, talking on her cell phone....she seemed sane enough but that was only her opinion. One of the problems being in a new relationship... the dynamic nuances of the various loyalties and until now she didn't even know Tina had a Mother. "So what's the deal with Tina and her Mom?" Tasha asked.

Alice shrugged her shoulder and frowned sadly before telling, "I'm not sure of all the details but from what I can gather Tina and Wendy's close relationship pretty much ended when Tina's step sister died."

"Oh?'

"Yeah... leukemia, she was only thirteen."

"Wow that's really tragic." Tasha caressed the milky smooth exposed shoulder relaxing against the crook of her arm.

"Yeah it rates right up there with..." Alice clamped her lips and looked down as she uncrossed then switched her legs to cross again. Smoothing her skirt helm over her knees. Linking her fingers together at the boney joint. Effectively giving herself the few seconds she needed to push the thoughts from her mind and regain her composer. Alice peeked over at Tasha and smiled when her lover did not seem annoyed with her odd behavior. "I think somehow Wendy blames Tina or Tina blames herself...."

******************************************************************************

Tina paced back and forth in the cell. She was toast..... Mom is going to kill me..... Tina looked over at Katie sleeping on the small prison cot.... three times over. Maybe she could have gotten away with running off to San Diego to look for her Father.... maybe... if she hadn't of brought her little sister along.... and then getting caught Striping??? Toast.... yep burnt to a fucking crisp toast!

"Tee I don't feel..." Tina turned on her heels to witness Katie lean out of the cot and retch on the floor.

"Jesus" Tina grabbed some paper towels and hurried to her sisters side.

"I'm sorry. I think the chicken nug...." Katie wiped her mouth with the offered napkin but noticed the blood on the white paper product just as Tina did.

Tina felt Katie's forehead as a streak of fear coursed through her veins like an infusion of ice water. "Katie your on fire.....when did the fever start?"

"I don't know.... this morning?....Tina my stomach hurts." Katie grabbed her abdomen as she curled up with the pain.

Tina ran to the bars and screamed for a guard.

******************************************************************************

Tasha listened to Alice's words but it was more the smaller woman's body language that had her on alert. She still wants to keep this piece of her past from me. It hurt, Tasha admitted the pain to herself.....but she had ghost as well. "It's funny how people are."

"Oh yeah, How's that?" Alice grinned mischievously

Tasha smiled back, staring deeply into Alice's eyes as she brushed a stray strand of hair aside, letting the words roll from her lips softly like a deep caress, "When we're hurting.... we push away the people who can help us heal the most."

Joyce stared down at her client and her ever watchful partner. Waiting for their answer. "Tina, this offer is about everything your asking for.... Absolutely no record of the arrest, for all the ladies incarcerated that night. A hefty monetary donation plus court cost. Your not getting the public apology and sensitivity training, but to be honest , we didn't have a snowballs chance in hell on those accounts. I have demanded and received the right to full disclosure to the press..... you only have to agree to this settlement. So what do you say?" Joyce licked her teeth – proud as punch with herself.... it's a major victory – she just needed to make her clients see it that way as well.

Both Joyce and Bette stood over Tina as the blond woman leaned forward over the table contemplating the offer.

"Bette?" the stricken voice alerted the director to something a miss.

Tina lifted her hand up toward the standing woman. Bette grabbed the hand before noticing the wet substance covering her lovers fingers. Shock registered first as Bette pulled her hand back and examined the warm fluid......blood.

"Tina!" Bette was on her knees beside her partner not sure what to do but determined to do something. "Joyce call an ambulance....." Bette shouted over her shoulder, "...and get Tasha.... I think she's had medical training?"

"Baby are....are you in pain?" Bette swallowed her fear as she tried to gauge Tina's condition.

Tina shook her head no... her face pale white.... " I think that's scaring me even more...."

Tina's words sounded so weak as if they lacked enough air to force them from her lips..... Bette watched in horror as Tee's soft hazel eyes rolled back then just wilt in the straight back chair..... passing out.

Bette made a lung for the slacking form trying to keep it Tee in the chair.... calling Tina's name over and over again. The weight seemingly impossible to bare but resolving to the fact her arms would break before she let her crash to the floor.

Then the weight didn't seem as heavy .....

"We have her Bette." It was Alice's voice, "Let Tasha see what she can do."

Bette let them gently lie Tina on the floor....as she knelt down beside the blond head.

"The ambulance is on the way....and the courthouse has EMT's coming too." Joyce commented from behind Bette as well but she didn't dare take her eyes off Tina face.

"She's breathing?... Right?" Bette swallowed the fear crawling up her throat.

"Yes" Tasha answered "She's breathing.... She's fainted....I think..." Tasha aptly checked Tina's pulse and looked over at Alice with concern, "Maybe you can help the EMT's find us quicker?" Tasha kept the panic from her voice because she really didn't think Bette could handle much more.

"I'll go find them." A strong voice answered from the door way.... Bette looked over at Wendy Summers and nodded her head in relief, because right at this moment , Bette needed her friend close at hand......someone who could understand what she was going through.

Alice patted Bette's shoulder, "She's going to be OK....right?" the last part spoken to her girlfriend Tasha who they all watched her methodical examination of the fainted woman.

There wasn't much Tasha could really do... "We need to help stop her bleeding.....I need towels or a blanket?"

Joyce looked around the rather empty conference room, But Bette pulled her business jacket off.

"Will this work?"

Tasha nodded as she folded the cloth up and placed pressure against Tina's apex. The blood was dark and thick nothing like a woman's water breaking.... and that made her worry.

Time seemed to drag until the EMT's came in and even though Bette did not want to move ---- she had to.... so the more knowledgeable strangers could help..... her.....her.... Tina. And the questions she answered as if on automatic....

How many months?

Seven and half

Is she allergic to any medicines?

Codeine and Penicillin

Is she on any medications?

Just the pre natal vitamins

Who is her immediate family member?

"I'm her Mother" Wendy Summers answered as Tina was moved onto a stretcher

Bette felt a flash of anger snap her head toward the woman who dare make a family claim at this moment.... "And I AM HER LIFE PARTNER" the words scathing with near hatred – she didn't have time for this pissing contest.

"Yes yes you are but legally the hospital will need poof for you to fill out the paper work.... I'm ... I'm just trying to help...Sorry" Wendy held her hands up in defense

Joyce stepped over to Bette and whispered, "Legally Tina changed everything concerning her medical decisions over to your sister Kit after you dissolved your relationship. We had a meeting set up to revert everything back but...." Joyce shrugged her shoulders.

Bette felt the tears of frustration win out but she straightened her back, "Wendy I'll drive you to the hospital, if that's Ok with you?"

It was a reality check..... Bette hated feeling the sting of anger caused by such stupid intolerance.... Why the fuck would anyone care about words written on pieces of paper in moments like this???? The number one inequality that all same sex couples live with and had to deal with. Sad to think that Jenny and Tim's quicky wedding in Tahoe counted more than the last nine years of her loving Tina Kennard. What a fucked up world!

The coffee was cold and tasted like burnt nuts but holding the styro foam cup gave her hands something to do since she was jones'in for a cigarette. Shane stretched her legs out in front of her to stop their nervous shaking. Surveying the waiting room for the thousand time. Kit and Alice bookend a uncommonly dishevel looking Bette. Tasha was pacing again as Hellry sat quietly talking to ...of all people Tina's Mom, Wendy Summers. Angus always the trooper was keeping Angelica at home – Kit periodically would give him a call.

The pristine white walls and high polished linoleum tiled flooring, along with the antiseptic smell and one step above hotel grade furniture -- just about summed up all of Shane's hospital experiences. Wondered if the decor was like a written code for hospitals?

Then Bette and Tina's Mom stood as the doctor walked into the room. Shane noted he seemed relieved but grim.

"You have a healthy baby girl...seven pounds ten ounces... twenty one inches long... one of our biggest deliveries... for a Seventh month premie " Hellry sighed with relief, Bette nodded with a concerned smile waiting for Tina's prognosis, " however due to the weaken state of Tina's uterus and the rather large little girl... we could not gain control over the hemorrhaging and save....." Bette felt her heart hit the floor and swayed a little on her feet. " ...Tina's uterus. I performed a partial hysterectomy." The doctor seemed sad to say that part, "but Tina should otherwise make a full recovery."

Bette felt the weight of the world lift from her shoulders... a smile curved her mouth, the whole room seemed to breath a collective sigh, "Thank you...thank you so very much. When can I see Tina?"

"She is in recovery, You can come with me now." He nodded to the rest of the now relieved waiters and lead Bette down the corridor.

"Seven pounds ten ounces? Damn you should come with a warning label!" Kit teased Hellry who blushed and looked sheepish as he stuck his hands in his jean pockets and shrugged his shoulders.

Shane and Alice both caught the double meaning and started laughing out of emotional relief.

Tasha shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Now that was just wrong." as her hand moved to squeeze Alice's shoulder.

Alice clasped the long fingers and rubbed her cheek against the warm hand. "Thank you"

"For?" Tasha asked.

"For saving my daughters life" Wendy Summers answered.

Bette slowly walked around the curtained area hiding her lover, her friend... her heart. God she looked perfectly awful? Tubes and wires hanging out all over her... but she was alive and THAT was what counted.

Gently Bette touched the still hand resting on top of the thin hospital sheet. Placing her fingers underneath the warm appendages – taking comfort in the simple contact. Instinctively Tina's fingers curled around her own, which brought a small smile to Bette's lips as well as a few more tears to her eyes. Even in a drug induced dead sleep she knows I'm here — needing her.

"You know you scared me witless... again." Bette spoke softly to the sleeping woman, "I thought we had an agreement to NOT do that to me anymore."

Pale blond lashes fluttered open than closed again...

"Shhh you rest —you don't have to wake up for me." Bette caressed the pale cheek and brushed Tina's long matted bang hair to the side.

"Sorry" the word sounded from far off and not from the woman in the hospital bed.

Bette smiled..... of course she heard me.... I can never hide from her even in this. For an answer Bette leaned over and kissed Tina's forehead... holding her lips there for a few moments letting the fear and anxiety be washed away by the love she felt for Tina.

A soft sigh escaped Tina as Bette stood back up. "The Baby?"

"You have another healthy little girl."

"WE" Tina responded softly but firmly.

Bette grinned at that, "Yes WE have another little girl."

"Gabrielle?"

Bette started but smiled at the name she had chosen, "I thought you liked Celeste more?"

"Gabrielle." the Mother for a second time affirmed before drifting back off again.

Bette sat in the rocking chair holding the tiny bundle. A strange swell of pride and joy filled her heart... just as the first time holding Angelica had touched her deeply. Gabrielle was rosy pink with a clearly pale blond batch of hair on her head. Tiny blue eyes blinked open and awkward fingers fisted her own. Bette knew she was a goner. "I think your going to look just like your Mama...you know that." Small but very vocal coo sounds answered Bette back. "Aww see your gonna be a Gabby."

"Brie....Honey we agreed on Brie for a nickname." The firm rebuke coming from the hospital bed as Tina witnessed the bonding process of Bette and the newest member of their family. Yet even as Tina pleaded, the loud gurgles and coos filtered to her ears.

Bette raised her brows at Tina, "I don't know .... Gelly Belly and Gabby Wabby... it has a nice ring to it." in sing song fashion, teasing the other woman.

"Angie and Brie — Sounds better." Tina stated lovingly yet firmly as she wrinkled her nose and grinned back.

"Ten fingers, Ten toes, two eyes, two ears and your Mama's button nose." Bette chanted softly before kissing Gabby's forehead....Brie... Brie's forehead Bette scolded her mind. The soft coo and gurgle noise again... The director grinned secretly to herself, "Gabby" Bette whispered softly to the baby. Tiny fingers squeezed hers bring another grin.

"Brie" Tina stated again as she heard the whisper but smiled..... hearing Bette chant the same little rhyme she used with Angelica.... it was .... it was the why she loved Bette so much. For all her stoic hard ass bluster.... she loved deeply – passionately and to a capacity Tina had rarely seen in another. If you were lucky enough to be considered her friend.... she was your friend for life. The kind of friend one calls when there were bodies to move.... yeah that loyal of a friend. But be blessed enough to capture that heart? Tina was well aware, Bette Porter could move mountains for those she loved.... and it was a forever kind of love... Most people threw the term forever around lightly but could they really say they seen it? Why it hurt so bad when they were apart? Because we knew we would always feel for each other? Love each other.

Bette stood and walked Gabrielle over to Tee, handing the bundle back to Tina, "Think she's hungry" she explained.

Brie's slight fussing settled quickly once she began to suckle. The loud noise near echoed off the hospital walls in between pauses for even louder breaths. Tina looked down in shock and amazement then back up at Bette who seemed just as flabbergasted. Bette couldn't suppress the laugh stating flatly, "Gabby".

Tina shook her head and chuckled, "Brie" just then baby Brie kicked with her legs and fussed. Tina lifted her up onto her shoulder softly patting her back..... a too loud for such a little package belch erupted from Gabby. Tina looked at Bette who was fighting the laugh but smirking all the same.

"Tina.... I call you Tee.... It's my nickname for you...... We call Angie..... Gelly Belly as our own personal nickname...." Just then Gabby cooed and gurgled from Tina's arms. "So why are you fighting this.... She can be Brie to the world.... but you have to admit....." Bette smiled wily waiting.

Tina sighed heavily resigned to the fact .... some things are just the way they were meant to be.... "She is rather gabby. Aren't you.... Huh...Are you a Gabby?" another very loud belch ensued causing both women to laugh with mirth. And sometimes you wise up and realize someone else has the controls. Such fortune came with a high price... like anything of true worth...but fortunate none the less.

The babies room...

Their ipod managed to pump music throughout the suburban home effectively when combined with the bose speaker system. The beats helped make the hard work less like.....well work!

Tina stepped back and surveyed the faint yellow colored walls with a sense of pride. The pale butter cream paint brightened Bette's reassigned office space. Two months had seemed to fly by.... and Gabrielle was finally sleeping through the night, so it was time to finish converting the seldom used office into Gabby's room. They had only just donated the better office furniture to charity when caught by surprise with Brie's sudden arrival. Sudden didn't half cover it....Tina had to admit to herself – there was a moment.... a brief but scary moment in which she though — 'I'm dying'. It was true — the whole life flashing before your eyes thing other people talk about....the crazy things you remember...the flashes of ..... good times mixed with regrets and.... well for her anyway, the things left undone.

Accepting the settlement from the LAPD had been a no brainier, which thrilled Joyce to no end. Bette had agreed with her....Keeping the money just didn't feel right...so they donated Tina's portion of the settlement to a woman's shelter. IT really wasn't that much money after the division.

"You think it will need another coat?" Tina asked the other side of the room as her eyes flickered over the drying color.

"Umm maybe..." Bette answered right in her ear causing Tina to squeak with surprise, but quickly settled back into the two arm embrace that encircled her waist.

"How's the mural coming?" Tina made an attempt to turn around and see....

"Oh no you don't.... no peeking." Bette half growled as her arms squeezed tighter around Tee's waist. A maneuver that effectively pinned Tina in her spot, more out of enjoyment of the hug than physical strength. Teasingly Tina craned her neck around – to sneak a peek but Bette blocked the view with a much better view. Bette's smiling eyes... Tina found herself grinning back, drowning in the warm regard clearly seen in the big brown eyes. Knowing she was echoing back the same loving regard. Time seemed to just pause..... then Tina leaned back farther, tipped her head up toward Bette. Tasting the lips mere inches away. A seemingly simple jester of love, sparked a flame that neither woman anticipated. Tina reached a hand up and pulled Bette closer as their kiss deepened.

It was a joyous relief for Tina to feel the swim of desire just below her stomach. A relief because despite their reconciliation.... Tina didn't know if this facade of their relationship would return after the baby was born. A silly fear for sure but a fear that plagued her mind.

"Mmmm" Bette moaned in appreciation, pressing her full length into Tina's back side. "I...I've missed this...." Bette's wavering voice noted her being uncharacteristically unsure of herself or perhaps the topic.

Tina was almost taken back that Bette's mind seemed to be traveling down the same path as hers....almost.

Tina took a deep breath before venturing forward into uncharted territory, "You know I was afraid..." Tina felt Bette's arms slack in their hold around her waist but she held the strong muscled forearms in place and twisted her neck back to stare Bette in the eye. "Afraid that 'this'" Tina pushed up against Bette's body to capture her lips in a kiss that took even Tina's breath away.....

After a few moments Tina relaxed back down on her heels..... "Wow.... uhh but no problems here... if you know what I mean."

Bette attempted to not smirk but Tina's blushing face made it difficult. They had been lovers for almost ten years. Yet their renewed relationship somehow brought a whole dimension of discovery that neither really ever imagined existed. Bette furrowed her brows quizzically as she casually brushed the side of Tina's breast with the back of her fingers, "So you don't mind doing another coat of paint? Is that what you meant?"

Tina laughed a deep sexy breath laugh then rolled her eyes.. "Oh Yeah" Rubbing her nose with her hand as she nodded, " That's exactly what I meant." Raising her own brow back... 'Two can play at this game Ms. Porter' Tee thought as she reached one of her hands behind the director to grab Bette's buttock, pulling the woman even closer then squirming a bit. Satisfied when Bette exhaled sharply, "Well, I guess I had better go to Home Depo for another gallon of paint." Tee hid her grin by licking her lips.

Bette grabbed Tee's exposed ear with her teeth, softly nibbling the tiny lobe. Enjoying the quickening pulse that answered her own. "While your there, I need....mump " Tina's lobe popped out of her mouth as the blond woman turns around to face her.....

"I'll do that..." Tina breathed heavily then kissing her deeply again....

"Right after.." she pulled Bette's paint covered shirt off...

Tina stopped and drank in the sight, letting the desire she felt for Bette flow through her own body. Stepping into the warmth of Bette's exposed skin. With feather light finger tips, Tee circled the smooth caramel stomach. Watching the ripples dance underneath the surface.

"But...." another heavy breath but adding a lopsided wicked grin that perked one brow, "It's looking like we'll finish....that......" tossing her head back to indicate the room, "tomorrow." Tina playfully grabs Bette by the sweat pant elastic and pulls her out of the room.

Bette laughed at the playful passion they both seemed to share as she groped after Tee. "Yes Mistress."

Tina saw the spark of Bette's eyes....this was fun....they we're fun....Bette managed to get a hand inside her baggy blue jean shorts....... Ummmm..... way fun. Tee managing to maneuver backward through the wet freshly painted door jam before crashing into another solid form.

"Argh... Ouch" Tina stumbled a bit before gaining her footing with Bette's agile help.

"Ms. Summer!" Bette wide eyed and full of surprise was first to speak. "Uh um... Good Afternoon."

"Mom!" Tina seemed to recover and used her body to shield Bette's bra clad front.

"Uh we were just....uh" Tina glanced back at Bette's half naked state and felt her face burn with embarrassment. Tina felt the casual removal of Bette's hand and swallowed the mortification that stopped her breathing. 'What are the chances Mom didn't just see Bette's hand moving out of my shorts?'

"About to take a shower?" Wendy Summers supplied sweetly in an attempt to ease her daughters obvious embarrassment.

Tina cleared her throat, "Yeah..Uh..SO Ah Let me turn down the music, while Bette cleans up the paint. You want to take a seat Mom?" Pointing Wendy toward the couch in the front area.

Wendy moved toward the livingroom as Tina turned toward Bette who was finishing putting her shirt back on, Tee simply said, "Later?"

Bette angled her head toward their bedroom as she raised both brows, "Defiantly!"

They both grinned at each other in a silly fashion..... "Why do I feel like a teenager?" Tina asked in a whisper as Bette started gathering brushes to be cleaned.

Bette smiled at her lover, "Having Mothers literally catch you with hands down your pants?..... Been know to have such an effect!" Bette watch Tina place her head in her hands.

"Oh Gawd......How do I go back out there?" Tina grinned then rolled her eyes, "This is turning into an interesting day!"

Bette gathered Tina in her arms, "I'm glad you and your Mother are trying."

Tina smiled weakly and shrugged her shoulders, "It's been strange but she is... my Mom." The facts of her Daughter/Mother relationship.... the years of absence had hurt but the time melted away with each visit. And there had been several over the two months.

"Are you going to invite her to Thanksgiving?" Bette ventured.

Tina stopped at the nursery door way, "Your Okay with that?"

Bette paused and furrowed her brows with the thought, "She's your family..... I would never NOT be Okay with that."

Tina's slow negative head shake was curious to Bette....

"No your wrong..... You" Tina points at her, "Angie and Brie" Tina crossed over and wrapped her arms tightly around Bette, "...are MY family."

Bette sighed happily and smiled, "True but..."

"No buts" Tina stated firmly.

"Tina?" with a little exasperation.

"I'm inviting her but I'm sitting her beside Jenny." Tina countered.

"Your vicious you know that?" Bette said with laughter.

A quick shoulder shrug and a nose crinkle, "Bet Mom has Jenny for giblet gravy."

"Wendy has your genes..... I've no doubt that Jenny will be toast." Bette stroked the softness of Tina's cheek with a thumb as Tee's hazel eyes softened with the compliment.

"I love you" Tina felt the words flow from her lips as if moving out of her heart.

Bette felt the words wash over her and breathed them into her lungs before returning them to there source, "I love you too"

Tina turned slowly toward the door her hand still clinging to Bette's hand, "Your Mural is beautiful" There were four panels... each capturing the same scene...but in a different season. The final panel Bette was working on was Summer. A white capped seascape with a tiny sailboat rocking on the waves in the background...In the foreground bright yellow field of sunflowers...underneath one tall stalk.... two little girls, playing in sun dresses...one child with dark hair and caramel skin.... the other, blond and fair. Beautiful? Breathtaking was more like it. Tina squeezed the hand before letting it go...


End file.
